The Lie Keeps Me Safe
by Writtentoberead
Summary: When Brittany witnesses something she shouldn't have, it's time for her to run. She has to move, dramatically change her look, and watch her back. Can she keep up her act when a certain single mother comes into her life? Now rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was out of breath by the time she ran around the corner. Checking her cell phone that was in her hand, she counted out the minutes. Ten. Ten straight minutes she had ran. That meant she probably had about two miles between her and the scene of the crime. It was easy to outrun the big henchmen that were supposed to keep prying eyes away. It was easy to do fast twist and turns and keep off of the ground and out of sight. Parkour was something Mike had taught her when they were joking around one day but Brittany had never been happier that she had learned and perfected it.

Her breathing was heavy and she needed to take a moment to calm herself down. Once she was able to do that, she sat motionless and held her breath.

There was nothing to be heard in the silence, meaning she had lost them. A quick sweep of the surrounding area and it was a relief to not see any headlights from the motorcycles that had come roaring after her.

Brittany sat down on the edge of the two story building. She leaned backwards until she was lying as comfortable as possible with the roof of a building underneath her. _I can't believe I just saw that._

Before she could relive the events, her phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up, not wanting the sound to give away her hiding spot.

"Hello?"

"Brittany! Are you okay? I'm sorry I missed your call."

"Puck!" Brittany was relieved. She had called him to come pick her up when she happened to walk by that alleyway. The voicemail she left must've had some of the commotion and shouting on it. "I need to be picked up."

"Are you okay, though? I heard some stuff when you called and-"

"I'm fine, just come get me." Brittany cut him off.

"I'll meet you at the usual place or what?"

"No, I'm near the laundry mat."

"But that's a long way away. Why are you-" Puck tried to question the unusual place but Brittany wouldn't let him finish again.

"Just come, please?"

"Alright."

"Thanks." Brittany hung up the phone and stared upwards, wishing she could see the stars. It wasn't long before she heard the engine of Puck's old muscle car roaring up the street. The familiar sound comforted her. She knew that she was in trouble now.

Puck honked the horn, hoping Brittany would appear because he couldn't see her anywhere. Remembering where she was, Brittany ran to the side of the building and maneuvered her way down. She ran around the back of the car and opened the passenger door before scooting in.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me, Britt! You couldn't have walked in front of the car or something?" Puck asked while he put the car in drive.

Brittany didn't answer, just looked down at her lap and tried to figure out what had happened.

"Earth to Britt! What's up? Why the sad face and shit?" Puck was never the most sensitive guy.

"Let's just get back, Puck. I need to think." Brittany looked to him, waiting for confirmation. Puck noticed the pleading look in her eyes and so he nodded and continued to drive in silence as the blonde beside him turned to the window.

When they finally arrived back at their small house, there were lights on.

"Mike's home." Puck stated the obvious. Brittany didn't reply, instead just carefully looking around the perimeter of their property before darting out of the car and to the front door. Puck was thoroughly confused at the weird way his pseudo sister was acting. _Chicks, man. Don't even try to understand it._ The man shook his head before turning off the car and heading inside as well.

When Puck entered the house, Brittany had tears in her eyes. She was seated on the couch next to Mike who was looking scared. The two men shared a look, neither quite knowing how to handle the situation since usually an offer of ice cream cheered up the sad girl but tonight that wasn't the case.

"Britt, you have got to tell us what's wrong. We are kind of clueless about this stuff. Is it that time of the month or something?" Mike asked, trying to be helpful but not really succeeding.

"I saw something. Something I shouldn't have." Brittany whispered through her sniffles. She knew it was bad. A decision had to be made. "I have to change."

"Change how?" Puck questioned, not liking where this was going or how it sounded.

"My appearance. I can't be me. Sylvester will find me." Brittany had heard the horror stories. People had seen crimes like this before and were caught. Even if they got away at first, they were always found in the end.

Hearing the name, Mike nodded. "I have an idea."

"What?" Brittany tried to stop any further tears from escaping.

"Just go clean yourself up." Mike looked down at Brittany's clothes, which were streaked with dirt from climbing around buildings. Even her face wasn't spared a few darker patches. "I'll give him a call."

Brittany wasn't sure what Mike was talking about but she trusted him like nobody else. She nodded and watched Mike walk away while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Puck was still standing near the doorway watching her. She couldn't look him in the eyes because she was scared he might see what she saw. Nobody should have to see that. Living with it was bad enough and maybe that's why you were killed if you saw. _I'm not going down easy._ Brittany had to make a vow to herself before getting up and heading to the shower.

She faintly heard the sounds of somebody ringing their doorbell and the commotion of what must have been them entering. The sounds made Brittany tense at first but when she heard loud laughter she was once again relaxed and the tiniest bit on edge. Something about the hot water washing over her made her feel better, almost as if everything bad was being washed away temporarily.

Too soon the hot water was running out. Brittany had to quickly finish up and get out. She could hear faint voices in the living room. She recognized two of the three but the last was one she had never heard. The voice seemed fairly upbeat and that put her mind slightly more at ease. She could hear the shift in conversation easily as the tones became more hushed and serious.

"So, another Sylvester witness?"

"Yeah. Remember Brittany? My roommate and the one you thought I was dating even though she is like my sister?"

There was a pause where Brittany assumed the mystery person nodded.

"She just came home a little while ago all shook up and dirty. I'm not sure exactly what happened but she was definitely running from Sylvester. I can't let anything happen to her. I just…can't."

"I understand, Mike. We both know the best way to fix this. Just like Rachel, she's even been able to keep up a successful career. It's not Broadway but probably as close as she can get now without them finding her."

"I haven't explained it to her yet. She doesn't know what I'm hoping you can do for her." Mike tried to explain.

Puck cut in. "It's either this or she runs. Nobody ever outruns Sylvester forever. It's her only choice."

Curiosity finally got the better of her and Brittany came out of the bathroom, dressed in new clothes and feeling better. She headed straight for the living room, facing the mystery person head on. She was surprised to find a thin, well-dressed man sitting on the couch next to Mike.

"Brittany." Puck announced her presence in a gruff voice.

The other two guys on the couch looked up. Brittany noticed the unknown man's eyes rake over her but there was no sexual feeling to it. Mike tried to give her a smile but anybody could clearly see the worry that was just underneath the surface.

"Who is this?" Brittany tried to sound nonchalant but Puck and Mike both saw the underlying fright. Both understood the reason why and neither commented on it.

Mike decided to take the questions, knowing Puck was probably trying to hold himself back from going after the very same people Brittany was running from. "Britt, this is Kurt. We had a mutual friend awhile back who was in your situation. It's been over a year since she had to start running. Kurt gave her a special kind of makeover and, with your permission of course, we hope he can do the same for you. He's the only one I've heard of that can make people really change enough without paying thousands of dollars in plastic surgery. We don't have that kind of money."

"What is this makeover? Are you going to, like, burn my face off or something? I don't like pain." Brittany was suddenly more scared of this Kurt guy than she was before.

Mike stood up and walked over to her to put a comforting arm around his friend. "No, Britt. It's a haircut, some new clothes, and a-a-" Mike scrunched up his face, trying to remember what Kurt had said.

"A binder." The man offered, standing up from the couch and walking slowly towards Brittany. Once she figured out that he didn't plan on hurting her, she met him halfway. He slowly walked a circle around her, still scrutinizing and visualizing what had to be done.

"Yeah." Mike continued. "A binder. We are moving, too."

This made Brittany's head snap up to meet Mike's hard gaze. Before she could protest, he held his hand up to silence her. "It's not a big deal. We all came out here with nothing and we still don't have much. It's safer and who knows, maybe one of us will actually get a good job this time!" Mike tried to joke. Puck chuckled in agreement, trying to show his support without blowing his top over the whole situation.

He didn't blame Brittany at all but anybody who scared or tried to hurt the blonde deserved the worst possible punishment. She was the only one who had been genuinely nice to him in high school and not just for his muscles or popularity. He was always ashamed of himself when he thought about how he had taken advantage of her a few times but he's been making it up to her as best as he could ever since. "Maybe this time we can even get a dog or a cat."

Brittany's eyes light up at the thought of having a pet. Puck and Mike both grinned when they saw the girl's smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, Britt." Mike agreed. Both guys didn't really like the idea of an animal roaming around the house but if it made Brittany happy they would both suck it up.

"It'll take some work but I can do it, I think. Her height is a definite bonus." Kurt announced, finally done with his initial inspection. He noted her tight pink shirt and cheerleader shorts. "I have a feeling this job will require a bit of a shopping spree, though."

"That we can afford." Puck said, letting Kurt know they had a bit of leeway when it came to spending money.

"When?" Brittany asked, slowly putting the pieces together. She knew it had to be done and it was probably one of the more sensible options. Her first idea was to fly to another continent, like Canada.

"We can do the haircut tonight or tomorrow. You'll have to wait until everything opens again so I can run out and get a binder and some different clothes for you. Otherwise everything is up to you." Kurt put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. He had barely known her for ten minutes and he could already tell that she was one of the last people something like this should happen to.

"I want to do the haircut tonight." Brittany looked up to meet the eyes of the other three men in the room. They all nodded in turn, agreeing with whatever she wanted. She felt slightly better knowing she had their support.

"I'm going to start looking for a new place. If you need anything, just yell for me." Mike looked into Brittany's clouded blue eyes so he knew she understood. It pained him to see they were no longer the innocent clear blue and instead had a gray tint. After she nodded he pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her as tight as he could without hurting her and she returned it with just as much force.

"I'm going to go help him." Puck hugged her as well and her two roommates, pseudo-brothers, left to go look for their new home.

"You're lucky to have them. Rachel didn't have anybody. She found a couple people now who know and still accept her but it was a rough start." Kurt said sympathetically. "I just need to go out to my car to get some things. If you could put your hair in a braid that would probably be best and I'll be right back." He turned and walked out the door.

Brittany was left alone in her own living room. She sighed before reaching up and gathering her hair to start braiding it. Her life was about to change so dramatically. A couple of hours ago she was normal and happy-go-lucky and now this was happening. _If only I had waiting a little bit longer. If only I hadn't gone on that walk at all. If only I had chosen a different route._ Brittany shook her head at herself. She couldn't think that way anymore because there was no going back. Puck had informed her about how time machines weren't really real. _That sucks, I could really use one right now_.

She jumped when the door opened again.

"Sorry!" Kurt apologized. "I should've knocked or given you a warning or something." He had dealt with people in this position before and he knew they were always scared and delicate. "This will probably be easiest to clean if we did it in the bathroom or kitchen."

Brittany finished her braid and finally spoke again. "Kitchen."

Kurt followed the blonde into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her and directed her to sit. She did so shakily and watched as he set his tools down on the table. He threw a sheet over her to protect her clothes from collecting any stray and fallen hairs.

He picked up the big pair of scissors and grabbed her braid. "You ready?"

Brittany took a deep breath and held it. "Yeah."

*Snip*

* * *

><p>A*N – Ahhh first chapter! I hope you all are thoroughly intrigued and yes Santana will become a part of things soon. How, though? You'll have to find out!<p>

If you feel like it, follow me on Tumblr! There's a link on my profile and you can have access to a few previews of chapters, possible short drabbles that I may write when I feel like it and don't think are exactly worth going on fanfiction, awkward moments, awesome moments, complaining, puppies, and Brittana. Also don't be afraid to message me, I'm a friendly person! I've had some fun conversations with a couple people already and I love it!

Remember I'm a big ol' college kid now. Updates will not be as frequent as previous stories but I promise I will try my hardest not to turn into one of those people who only update once every two months or something. T for now but rating may change for possible mature scenes in the future, should they fit and be wanted. Thank you for reading!

Oh and this story was prompted to me by somebody. For some reason FF won't let me see the name of the sender anymore so this is for that person!


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was running late.

She was supposed to be at the school ten minutes ago to pick up Candice and Jaxon. She was supposed to pick up Giselle from daycare fifteen minutes ago. As she sprinted out to her car, she couldn't help but wish she had a better job with a boss that was less of an asshole.

"Fuck, shit, fuck." She swore to herself as she dropped her purse into the passenger seat and shoved the key into the ignition. Her tires almost squealed as she sped out of the staff parking at Stuffin' Stix. "Why the hell would he make me stay? He knows I have to get the kids. If I didn't need the money I'd go all Lima Heights on his ass." Santana spoke to herself as she flew through town to get her kids.

She pulled up to the daycare center and quickly got out of the car, slamming the door shut in her haste and cringing at the loud slamming noise.

"Rough day?"

Santana looked up to see Alexis, a teenager who worked at the daycare and a frequent babysitter, walking out with Giselle in her arms.

"You have no idea. How's my baby?" Santana asked as she reached out for her child, happy when the little girl smiled and latched on to her.

"She was good, still very quiet though. We had an activity about fathers today so I took her and worked on some coloring. Do you need me tonight?" Alexis asked, knowing the single mother's crazy working schedule.

"If it's not too much trouble? I know I said I wouldn't but of course my mother fell through, again."

"It's fine. I'll be by around the usual time but I think you need to get going. See you later!"

"Oh shhhh-oot." She caught herself before swearing in front of the young girl. "Yeah, I need to get the other two. Thanks Alexis, I owe you for life." Santana waved to the girl before turning and jogging back to her car. She went towards the backseat to buckle in her daughter before hopping in the front and once again moving on her way to get her other two children.

Once at the school, she snagged a good parking spot. She was guessing that was because the after-school rush had already cleared out. She quickly got out and unbuckled Giselle before briskly walking to the school.

"Oh hello Mrs. Evans." Santana looked at the secretary who spoke. She always felt as though the woman pretended to be nice to her out of pity. She didn't want anybody's pity.

"Hello Mrs. Karofsky. How's Dave?" Santana gave the woman her own pitiful look. She remembered Dave's little secret in high school and how he never came out.

"Fine. He's doing well on his twelve step program." The secretary answered before turning away and pretending to work on something. Santana walked away and towards the kindergarten classroom.

"Mami!" She heard a little boy cry out as she barely walked into the room.

"Hey Jax! Sorry mami's late again. Are you ready to go?"

The little boy nodded and grabbed his small backpack from the table he was at. The teacher smiled at Santana as she held out her hand for the young boy to take. "Mami today I learned math! Color math!" Jaxon went on to tell his mother all about his lessons of the day and Santana just smiled and nodded as they made their way to the third grade room where Candice waited.

"Mami!" Candice yelled. She had been watching the door, knowing that her mother should be walking in at any minute. "Hey Jax! Hey Elle!"

"Hey Candi!" Jaxon said back, even though he had just seen his sister at the end of day recess. Giselle giggled at the mention of her own name.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" Santana asked her eldest as she bounced her youngest on her hip and her middle child dropped her hand and started to wander around the room. After all, it was a big kids' room.

"Yes! Are you staying home tonight?" The third grader asked as she leaned over to pick up her backpack from the floor.

Santana looked over to the teacher who was giving her another one of those pitiful looks. "Uhh, we'll talk about it in the car. C'mon." Santana jerked her head in the direction of the door.

"Okay." Candice easily agreed before walking past her mother and leading the Evans clan to the exit.

Piling back into the car, Santana had to secure Giselle in her car seat and made sure Jaxon and Candice both were in their right booster seats. She tickled each kid and smiled at the squeals she got and the sisterly way Candice tried to smooth out Jaxon's dark and always messy hair. Giselle was the only one to get her father's blonde hair and her older sister was very jealous of it. Santana had no idea where her oldest daughter's obsession with hair came from but it was already obvious that the girl might have a future as a hair dresser.

She got back into the driver's seat and double checked that everybody in the car had their own seatbelts on. As she pulled out of the school's parking lot, she let out a sigh of relief. She had the kids, no one was hurt, she wasn't fired, and they were on their way safely home.

"Mami is Lex coming tonight?" Jaxon asked from his spot in the middle of the backseat.

Santana sighed again, this time out of guilt and sadness. She was grateful that her kids had fallen in love with Alexis and were always good when she babysat them but she hated that they had come to expect her more often than not. "Yes, Jax. You guys are going to spend some time together!" She tried to make it sound exciting and fun but the kids were already excited, knowing how many games and cool things Alexis knew about.

"Yes! She always lets me play with her hair! I want to try a French braid!" Candice announced before turning and looking out the window.

"I want to show her all the new math I learned!" Jaxon added.

Giselle just laughed and clapped, wanting to be a part of her siblings' excitement.

Santana tried to enjoy the happiness of her kids but she wished that they could spend the night together instead of her having to go to work.

"I wish dad could see all of the new styles I've learned." Candice said sadly, breaking the mother from her thoughts.

Santana pulled over to the side of the road before slowly turning around to face her kids. "Look at me. He'd be so proud of you, Candice. He'd be proud of all of you." She made sure to make eye contact with each of the passengers. In each face she saw a little bit of Sam. It had only been a year but she knew that it felt like so much longer to all of them. She knew that it was the reason her youngest daughter had become so silent after being well on her way to an early conversationalist. She knew it was the reason her only son sometimes watched sports games, even though he didn't understand what was happening. It was the reason Candice begged for guitar lessons. It was the reason Santana couldn't stand going on that edge of town. He was missed by everybody.

The family of four took a moment of silence to just think. Santana put her hand on each of her children in turn to comfort them before finally turning around to face the road once more. Everybody was silent for a while longer and Santana was grateful when Jaxon spoke up.

"Mami, what're we eating 'night?"

"Mami is making macaroni and cheese!" Santana tried to make it sound delicious. It wasn't often they could afford much else with the little time and money they had.

"Is Lex bringing cupcakes again?" Candice asked.

"I don't know, honey. She brought them last time but don't expect them every time she comes." Santana tried to tell her daughter. She felt like a failure.

When she pulled into the driveway of their small house, the kids started to get restless and waited for their mother to let them out of the car. Once free, the two oldest kids ran to the house while the third clung to Santana's leg as she made sure she had everything she needed. "Cell phone, purse, keys. I think that's it for now. What do you think baby girl?"

Giselle just nodded and reached her hand out for her mother to take. Santana shifted everything to one hand so she could take the one of her daughter. She was hoping for a verbal answer but it seems like she was out of luck today. _Like you had any to begin with._

The two followed the other half of their family inside. "Jax! Candi! Do you live on a farm? Don't leave the door open!" Santana yelled when she walked inside, already noticing a few flies that had snuck in. She rolled her eyes when she heard a faint "okay!" come from one of the bedrooms. She moved to the kitchen to start cleaning up a little bit while her youngest daughter strolled over to the kitchen's corner to play with some of her puzzle toys.

Giselle often had a look of concentration on her face, as if she was in constant thought. Santana knew her daughter was a smart one and yet the young girl hardly ever spoke and was starting to draw attention from the day care providers as her peers starting to become chatter boxes.

"Elle, honey, how was daycare?" Santana asked as she started to wipe down the counters that had evidence of spilled milk and coffee from this morning. When she didn't hear a verbal response, she looked over to find her little girl looking back at her before shrugging and going back to the blocks in front of her.

"Did you have fun with Alexis?" Santana tried again, only to get a nod in return before the young girl got up and left.

She let out a sigh as she was left alone in her kitchen. She could hear the shouts of her kids playing video games and the giggles of Giselle when her siblings yelled in frustration.

Too soon the macaroni and cheese was cooked and eaten. Santana was cleaning up after her kids in the kitchen and the kids were working on their homework and playing in the living room. Then the doorbell was ringing.

"Lex!" Candice and Jaxon shouted in unison before running to answer the door. Giselle wobbled her way up and waddled after them. Jaxon reached the door first and swung it open. Santana barely caught it before it slammed against the wall.

"Hey kids! Hey Mrs. Evans!" Alexis said before she was attacked by three small children.

"Alexis, how many times have I told you to call me Santana. "Lord knows how formal that is for all that you have witnessed in this household." She looked down as if to show an example and realized her youngest daughter was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a batman mask and cape combination. "Elle, where are your clothes?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's mine!" Jaxon shouted, realizing his little sister was wearing his old Halloween costume. Giselle looked scared and then her eyes started to tear up.

"Look what you did doofus! She's going to cry now!" Candice's protective instinct over her little sister kicked in and she stepped in front of her to block out Giselle's view of Jaxon.

"Mami!" Jaxon twisted around to look at his mother who was starting to get a headache at the sudden turn of events.

"Go, Santana. I've got them." Alexis put her hand on Santana's shoulder to try and assure her.

The mother nodded before looking at each of her kids again. "Mami's leaving. Give me a kiss." She kneeled down and opened her arms and, fight temporarily forgotten, they all moved in to kiss their mother's face before getting one each in return. "Be good for Alexis. If I hear anything bad, you will be punished. Got it?"

"Yes mami." Her oldest kids said in unison as the youngest just nodded along, batman mask sliding down a little on her face.

"Bye. Mami loves you. Thanks Alexis." Santana said as she made her way out the door, shouts of love from her kids reaching her ears.

She got into her car once again, this time driving to a different, more expensive restaurant. Santana parked in the back and entered the place through the back entrance, smoothing out her dress a little as she walked.

"Ahh Mrs. Evans. So glad you could finally make it on time for once." A stocky man walked up to her, his nose high in the air.

"Yes sir." _Dick. _"I was able to leave without any major accidents this time." Santana smiled because after all, this guy was her boss.

"Ahh yes, how are the little monsters of yours?"

Santana opened her mouth to come up with a witty retort before shutting it and trying to calm herself down. When she opened her mouth a second time, she was cut off.

"Like I really care. Anyways, how about you get your sweet ass up to the piano? Brad's waiting. You better be good tonight because we have a new waiter and he is just weird so we've got to make up for that." Santana's boss just walked away, not even bothering to make sure she made her way over to the stage area. _It's not like these people really listen. They are here for the food or to drink and creep. If only I didn't need this job…_

_So I dare you to let me be your,  
>your one and only<br>I promise I'm worthy  
>to hold in your arms<em>

_So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts<em>

_Come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts<em>

When Santana ended the song, there was a crash nearby. All she saw was a head of short blonde hair fall to the ground and a plate of food go flying through the air. The rest of the restaurant was silent as the piano and noise from the crash slowly died down.

"Brett!" The manager came barreling towards the unfortunate waiter who was slowly picking himself up and ignoring the man.

"BRETT!" The blonde looked up to see the man coming at him. Santana couldn't hear what the boy said but the manager's reply gave her a good idea. "Yes, you! Who here has the name Brett?"

The waiter mumbled something and people were slowly starting to go back to their meals. "You forgot that was your name? Who forgets their own damn name? You're lucky I needed an extra waiter. As soon as I find a replacement, you are out of here!" The man stalked off, leaving the blonde waiter to pick up the mess.

"Brad, I'm taking my break." Santana looked to the piano man who nodded and stayed put. _He's cool but sometimes I wonder what is up with him_. She shrugged it off before moving to help out the waiter.

"Brett. Britt. Brett. Britt. It's not hard!"

Santana was a little confused about why the waiter kept saying his name over and over again. It sounded like he was saying it a little funny every other time, though. "Do you want some help?"

The waiter jumped and finally turned around. Santana saw a feminine face but she assumed this was the "new guy" from the way their manager was talking. She found herself immediately drawn to the blue eyes that were looking back at her. "I'm Santana." She held out her hand.

The waiter seemed to be blushing slightly and shook Santana's hand. "I'm Britta-Brett! I'm Brett."

"Did you want some-"

"You're an amazing singer! I was distracted by you and I probably shouldn't have been because maybe I wouldn't have dropped all of this food and…yeah."

Santana laughed. She usually hated being interrupted, especially when she was offering help because it's not like that happens often. For some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at this person. "Um, thank you I guess." She smiled when the blonde blushed even more.

"So, did you need some help?"

* * *

><p>A*N – Second chapter, whooo! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I decided to combine the two prompts I had gotten (still don't know the name of prompter so feel free to come clean so I can give proper credit!).<p>

Also another reminder about Tumblr. If you have it, feel free to follow me. If you don't, well feel free to frequently check mine out. Name is writtentoberead. If you have tumblr and haven't been following me but like my stories, well you're missing out on chapter previews and I even recently did a HeYa strip tease one-shot for one of the prettiest ladies I know. Also, don't be afraid to message me to say hi because I love making friends. So jump on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike jumped when he heard the front door open and shut. He wasn't exactly sure when to expect either of his roommates home and not to mention they were kind of on the run. Well, he wasn't but he might as well be because there was no way he was leaving Brittany to be on her own.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his blonde roommate and pseudo sister sigh from the entryway. He heard the scuffle of shoes being removed and a bag being dropped to the floor. Soon after, he saw Brittany come walking into the living room where he was sitting. She plopped down on the couch, raising her feet up and wiggling them into his lap.

"If you love me, you'll massage my feet." Mike laughed when he heard that statement, which was muffled by a pillow, come from the obviously tired waitress. Knowing it would make her feel better, he put down his paper and slowly massaged her feet with his strong hands.

"How was work?" Mike cautiously asked.

Brittany groaned out. "Brett. It should be easy to remember but I can't. I kept forgetting my name. Also I got distracted by this singer they have. I ended up making a huge mess and the manager said he was going to fire me once they found somebody else." She buried her head in a pillow on the couch. "This sucks."

"Hey at least you have a job for now." The dark haired man tried to lighten the mood. "So, why were you distracted by this singer? Were they bad or something?" He looked to see Brittany's face, eyes closed and smiling at the mention of this mysterious singer.

"No, she's great." Brittany let the image of the woman flash behind her eyelids. The unmistakable beauty and gorgeous dark eyes, the voice that was angelic, and the way she had laughed were all being played repeatedly through the blonde's mind. Then she frowned. "I totally looked like an idiot in front of her. Why did I do that?"

"Don't beat yourself up. I mean, you're not fired yet so maybe you can put on the Pierce charm and get a hot date." Mike suggested as he lightly tickled Brittany's feet and making her laugh and squeal. She started to kick a little and her movements made her fall from the couch.

"Ouch!" Despite the cry of pain, she was still trying to hold back her giggles. Her hip was already a little sore where she landed on it but she could quickly get over that pain. "I don't even know if she's single! She could be married to some rich, handsome man or something!"

Mike gave her a look that told her she had said something weird. "So if she's married to a rich, handsome guy, she just works at the restaurant for fun?"

Brittany took a second to think about what he said. "Maybe she just really likes to sing?" She offered up.

Mike scoffed. "Really? Then why doesn't she do it at some expensive lounge or have some fancy party at her mansion?"

"How do you know she doesn't have a mansion?" Brittany tried to defend herself and Santana.

"I don't. It just all seems very unlikely."

The two sat in silence for a bit after that. Brittany still sat on the floor thinking about Santana while Mike tried to figure out a way to let Brittany down gently.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?" Brittany looked up from where she was poking at her new bruise.

"I know I was joking about it, but I actually don't think it's a good idea for you to get attached to anybody. We don't know how safe we are here. For now, at least, let's just keep it simple. No girlfriends or boyfriends. No new best friends. Just us." Mike looked to her for a reaction.

The blonde stopped poking herself and bit her bottom lip, thinking about Mike's words. She had really wanted to get to know this beautiful singer. _But what if Sylvester finds me? This plan is not 100 percent just because it worked for Kurt's friend. I wouldn't want her to get hurt._ Brittany hated the thought of anybody getting hurt. As a kid, she used to hold funerals for all of the dead flies she would find on the window sills so to say she cared about all living things, good and bad, was very true. "You're right. I can't let her get wrapped up in my problems." She was more than disappointed because it wasn't what she wanted at all.

"It's for the best. Now go take a shower. You smell funny." Mike said with his nose scrunched.

Brittany moved her head so her nose touched her shoulder before she took a quick whiff of herself. Her own nose scrunched when she realized she smelled just like all the food she had dropped at the end of Santana's song. _I probably looked like such a dork in front of her. Not to mention I am hungry now. _Brittany sighed and got up, taking her shirt off in the process.

"No stripping in our living room!"

"Please, it's not like you could ever look at me that way." Brittany reasoned, thinking back to the first time Mike accidentally walked in her changing and couldn't look her in the eye for a week. "If it wasn't for all the new friends you bring home I would think you are a unicorn!"

Mike just chuckled and shook his head, going back to the paper in hopes of finding a job.

Brittany moved her way to the bathroom, ready to wash off the smell of the restaurant. She felt relief when she took off her binding, giving her chest some air. Incidentally it didn't take long for her thoughts to go back to Santana. She had a lot more time to think during her showers now that her hair was so much shorter and she didn't have to concentrate so hard on not getting shampoo in her eyes. Actually, she had given herself a weird looking shampoo mohawk for a while in her last shower. This time she decided to go for spikes.

With her new hairstyle, she thought about what Santana thinks about her. Brittany couldn't help but have a negative outlook on her first impression. _She probably thinks I'm dumb. I didn't know my own name. It's not like it's even really my name but she can't know that. _She sighed, realizing how messed up her life was. _Look on the rainbow side, you're alive. Sue can't get you. _

An unexpected shiver went through her body at the thought of Sue. Memories of the night that changed everything came flooding back. The blood. The cry for help. The gasp that alerted her presence.

Tears fell at the thought of what happened. It was horrible and it made her hate the world. That event was worse than when Voldemort killed the unicorn in Harry Potter. It was a major part of her life. It was the end of her life. The end of innocent Brittany S. Pierce. The birth of Brett, an alias made for protection. Gone were the long locks of golden hair and replaced by short strands that she quickly rinsed the shampoo out of and patted down, no longer seeing the enjoyment in shaping her hair.

Brittany got out of the shower, somehow managing to be in an even worse mood than before. She stood in front of the mirror before taking a hand towel and wiping it off so she could see her reflection. If she took a quick glance, she didn't recognize herself right away. It was weird how much a simple haircut could make such a big difference. There was the lack of make-up that she felt made her eyes look bare and less pretty without the elongated lashes.

"Brett."

The name sounded so foreign on her tongue. It just wasn't _her_. Who was this person?

"Brett."

This time she tried lowering her voice. It matched the whole persona a little better but Brittany wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep that up. She sighed once again. It was hard to let go of what you once were. The only time she could be herself was in the confines of this rented house. Who knew how long she would be able to stay here? Sue could come at any time.

Would they be ready to run again?

* * *

><p>Puck was working on some welding when he noticed a few of his coworkers looking over at him with critical faces. He hated being the new guy. Everybody hated you before you had a chance to prove yourself and they would continue to hate you until you did. <em>Maybe if I took this torch to their face they wouldn't make that expression anymore.<em>

One thought led to another and soon enough there were a few other people who popped into his mind. That night when he had picked up Brittany was a night he wouldn't soon forget. The fear in the no longer innocent eyes. The pale color of his sister's face. If he could torch anybody right now it would be Sue Sylvester. That bitch had ruined so many lives that he would probably be given a pat on the back. That is, if the police weren't wrapped around her bony fingers.

They didn't move far enough. The more Puck thought about it, the more he decided they need to move again. Brittany was a breath-taking dancer but her acting was as bad as that truck stop hot dog he picked up on the way to work. His thoughts were taken back to the beautiful blonde who had been working the register there. Maybe he could hit that before they took off. He did love a girl with a sneer and a bad ass attitude.

* * *

><p>A*N – Yea it's been forever. Feel free to throw stones, wheel me off of a cliff in a wheelchair, or any other punishment you see fit. College is kicking my ass and I've been constantly writing but it's been reports, essays, and study guides. If it wasn't for a few special people in my life, I'd probably be in the state hospital's mental center.<p>

I figured I'll just do shorter chapters (such as this one) instead of longer ones as I had previously done and planned to do for this story. I am hoping then I can update more frequently and you won't have to look back to remember what happened as much (like you probably had to do for this).

Review if you want to yell at me, suggest a writing method, or just want to say Hi after a "long time, no read" kind of thing. I'm also still cruising around Tumblr. If you follow me, I hope you enjoy the previews (will also try to get another Tumblr-only one-shot up again) and if you have any suggestions or anything else, feel free to invade my ask box there. Tumblr url is writtentoberead! Love you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sighed. Work was boring her and once again she had to leave her kids with Alexis. This was usually one of her days off from both of her jobs but there was supposed to be a small wedding reception tonight that had shut down the restaurant for the night and she was included in the package as entertainment.

Except the wedding party didn't show up.

The manager was running around furiously until finally just leaving altogether. The assistant manager decided to wait to send people home in case they were just a little late. Most of the waiters and waitresses were sitting at one of the larger tables while the cooks and dish washers were messing around with a radio in the back.

Santana briefly wondered where Brad had run off to as she sat down at the piano, an outcast even at work. She rested her head on her hand and pushed down softly on a few keys. The few notes could barely be heard over the conversations but a pair of blue eyes looked up at the faint noise. Once the piano player could feel those very eyes on her, she looked up and caught them.

The brunette tried to read the sparkling expressive eyes but she was getting nothing. She quickly looked around and spotted the restaurants side door. Looking back, Santana saw the blue eyed gaze had never wavered. She jerked her head towards the door and the mysterious eyes panicked for a second before the blonde nodded and got up.

Reaching the door first, Santana opened it and gestured for the other person to go ahead of her before following. The two quietly walked together to a table situated a few feet away. Sitting down, they both let out a sigh simultaneously, causing them both to chuckle.

"Brett, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany answered, glad Santana had asked otherwise she would've forgotten the whole act.

"I'm-"

"Santana Lopez. Famous singer!" Brittany joked with a smile, happy to see Santana's face crack up into a grin as well.

"I don't know about the famous part. My kids always tell me to be quiet when I sing over the radio in the car." She confessed with a shy grin.

"Oh you have kids?" Brittany loved kids and she could only imagine how adorable they were with Santana as their mother. Unfortunately she also realized that meant there was a father of those kids somewhere out there.

Santana looked up immediately, realizing her slip up. She wasn't ashamed of her kids by any means but she didn't exactly want to bring them up right now. When she looked up, she couldn't really read the blue eyes but she could see a small genuine smile pulling at the blonde's lips. It put her at ease, knowing there was a possibility this person in front of her could be one of the few guys her age who enjoyed kids.

"Um, yeah. I have three."

"Oh really! How old are they and what are their names?"

_Brett must have nieces and nephews or something._ "Candice is the oldest at eight, then Jaxon is five, and little Giselle is three."

"I love those names!" Brittany said before realizing how high her voice had gotten. She slouched back in her chair and cleared her throat, lowering her voice once again. "They sound pretty cool."

Santana nodded, not sure how in depth she should get when talking about her children. She felt an attraction towards Brett, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She would be mad if she messed it all up over something like this, especially when he seemed so into it right now. Deciding to go for casual conversation, she thought of a question to ask. "So, how do you like it around here?"

Brittany smiled. At first she hadn't really enjoyed it here. It was tough to have to leave behind everything but she had been grateful to have Puck and Mike. Now there was Santana. She didn't think there was a more beautiful woman out there than the one in front of her now. The one who had asked her to step outside and talk for a bit. The one that was waiting for an answer to her question. _Don't creep her out by saying all that. Play it cool. And manly! _ "It's alright. Not much to do, though." _Great, now she probably thinks I hate it!_

_Wow does she not like it here? I know!_ "You just haven't lived here long enough to know where to go!" Santana reasoned. "How about I take you to this little place I know some time?"

_Is this a date?_ Brittany started to internally panic and rejoice at the same time. "Is this a date?" Whoops. She didn't mean to ask that out loud.

Santana fumbled for an answer to the blonde's question. "Um, uh, well, no. It's just like a small tour of the town. Actually, just one place I guess." She felt her face heat up and hoped the blush wasn't too visible. _Does he want it to be? Am I ready for that? Oh God I'm a mother. I may be hot but he seems so nice. It's too soon. Why hasn't he answered?_

Brittany was biting her lip. On the one hand, she was pretty sure this sounded like a date. On the other, Santana was asking _Brett_ out. Would she be able to keep up the act for a whole night around Santana? It looks like she didn't have much of a choice but to find out because she would not decline this opportunity for more time with her. "It would be nice of you to show me around! Thanks!"

Santana smiled and took a pen from the suggestion box that was situated on the table for customers. She grabbed one of the forms and flipped it over to the blank backside. She wrote down her name and number, her hand shaking a little with her nerves the whole time. "Here's my number. Um, in case. Could I have yours so we could set up this little non-date?" _Smooth, dumbass. You probably should have waited for him to ask. He would've asked, right?_

_Look at her being all cute. Everybody around here must be jerks because she isn't a bitch like they said. Shit, I've been staring, I should probably do something. _"Oh sure! Um, I'm free any night I'm not on the schedule." Brittany explained as she desperately tried to remember her new cell phone number. _C'mon! Was it an 8 or a 6? I can't give her the wrong number!_

"Brett, are you okay?" Santana had noticed the look of intense concentration on her co-worker's face.

"Ican'tremembermynumber." Brittany said really quietly, embarrassed.

"What did you say? I couldn't catch that." Santana leaned forward, hoping to hear the answer better.

"I can't remember my number." Brittany tried to say slower and clearer while turning away to cover the embarrassment surely showing on her face.

"Oh." _He doesn't want to give me it. _"It's whatever. Don't worry about it."

Brittany's heart almost broke at the sight of the dejected look Santana was trying to cover up. "I swear!" She squeaked out before remembering to bring down her voice. "I just got a new one when I moved."

"Well, just give me your phone now and I can put it in!" Santana said, hoping to fix the problem.

Brittany quickly patted down her pockets before she closed her eyes, not believing how her luck had turned. "I forgot it at home." She noticed the other girl scoff. "I swear I'm telling the truth!"

Santana couldn't help but be skeptical. I mean really, who forgets their cell phone? Then again, she has noticed that Brett was a little forgetful when he worked. _Maybe he is telling the truth._

"Look, can I call you tonight? I promise I will if you say yes. Then you know I'm being honest!"

Brown eyes searched for any hint of a lie and found only sincerity. She decided to take it with a grain of salt. "Okay. I'll be waiting."

As if on cue, the assistant manager poked his head out of the door. "Brett! Santana! You two can go home. We're going to open up but I don't think either of you will be needed tonight."

They both stood up and this time Brittany jumped ahead so she could hold open the door for Santana. "My lady." She said, gesturing for the giggling brunette to go first. She smiled in return and followed her back through the restaurant, ignoring the funny looks the other workers were giving them.

Brittany didn't live too far from the restaurant and from what she saw of Santana driving away on previous days, the other girl lived in the opposite direction. "I'll call you later, Santana." Brittany winked before walking towards the front door, missing Santana's shy smile as she turned to walk out back to her car with a dance in her step that had been missing for over a year.

* * *

><p>A*N – Again, sowwy for the delay. I've been trying to work on it but it seems like I get a new paper to write every day. That's what I get for being a communications major. Blah.<p>

Anyways, I need some feedback. I'm getting quite a few story alerts and such but I don't know how most of you are feeling about this story. Feel free to tell me any speculations, suggestions, comments, questions, or even if you don't know how you feel, just tell me that! You can review, message me on this site, or hit me up on Tumblr (writtentoberead). You can also do any of that if you just want a new friend!

So, that's that. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to go write a paper on my future (like, the third one this semester) now. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany tried to be patient. She had Santana's number and she was definitely going to call the beautiful brunette but she didn't want to seem too eager. Instead she sat with her cell phone in one hand, Santana's number in the other.

"I bet she gave you a fake number." Puck teased and laughed at Brittany's horrified face.

"What if she did? Oh God I'm such an idiot! She would never like me. I'm clumsy and I'm a dork and I sound like I'm going through puberty half the time. Being a guy is hard." Brittany tipped over onto her side and melted into the couch, sighing.

"I was just teasing you. You're totally hot."

"As a guy?" Brittany questioned, confused at the comment.

"Um, what? No! I'm not gay!" Puck tried to backtrack.

"But you said I was hot and I'm supposed to be a guy."

"Britt. To me, you are still a girl. For Christ's sake you are wearing short shorts and sports bras around the house! If you weren't practically my sister I would be popping boners left and right!"

Brittany knew she should feel complimented but that only meant she was failing at acting like a man. "I'm supposed to be a guy, though! Santana thinks I am even though I think she gets suspicious sometimes."

"You're a great guy, too. You just need more practice."

"I just don't feel like a guy. I have boobs even if they are being held captive like little caterpillars in cocoons. I don't have junk" Brittany gestured to her crotch for emphasis. "like you and Mike do."

Puck smiled, already coming up with a plan. "We can fix that."

* * *

><p>"Candice! Jaxon! Elle!"<p>

Santana waited a moment before she could hear the tell-tale sounds of little feet running through the house. Soon enough three young children stood before her looking up at her expectantly.

"Yes, mami?" Candice spoke for the trio.

"Want to watch a movie?" Santana asked as she moved towards the couch. It was getting late but she hadn't been able to spend much time with her children. The house was clean and now she just wanted to relax with them.

The kids bounced excitedly and immediately starting shouting out movie suggestions and tried to decide on one. Eventually they had settled on one they had recently gotten and nobody had yet watched.

Santana sat on the floor with her back resting on the couch. Candice wanted to prove how big she was and put the movie in herself while her siblings ran to get their favorite blankets. Jaxon climbed up on the couch and curled up behind his mother's head. Giselle laid down on her side with her head resting in her mother's lap. Once Candice had finished putting in the movie she grabbed a big blanket and threw it over Santana's lap before cuddling up to her side.

"Candice, that wasn't very nice!" Santana scolded as her youngest squirmed her way out of the blanket only to stick her tongue out at her older sister before plopping down in the same place. Santana calmed the child down by running her hand through her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Mami." Candice said without even looking at her mother.

"Don't tell it to me."

"I'm sorry, Elle." Candice said, once again not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Candice." Santana said in a warning tone as Giselle sat up to look at her sister. She decided to ignore Jaxon's quiet laughter behind her.

With a huff, Candice finally complied and looked at her sister. "I'm sorry I suffocated you under the blanket, Elle."

Giselle seemed to accept this apology as she nodded once and went back to her spot in her mother's lap.

The family settled in for the movie with no further interruptions.

* * *

><p>As Santana was picking up the blankets left behind from her kids, she heard the phone ringing.<p>

"I'll get it!" Candice yelled from the bathroom where she was helping her siblings clean up and get ready for bed.

"Don't you dare, missy! I've got it. You kids keep getting ready for bed." Santana called back as she walked over to her cell phone, trying not to laugh at her daughter's eagerness to answer any calls to the home phone or her cell phone. It was her way of not getting her hopes to high about who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Santana? It's Bri-ett. Brett."

Santana tried not to laugh at the way Brett's voice squeaked sometimes. Usually she would hate that but she found it seemed to work on him somehow. She decided not to question it because that would just ruin one of the few good things in her life right now.

"Hey!" She couldn't help the excitement in her voice, so she turned it down a little. "Um, what's up?"

"I was calling about the date? I mean! Non-date. I was calling about the non-date. Oh god, you forgot? I'm an idiot. Never mind, I'm hanging up!" Brittany panicked as she quickly ended the call.

"What the fuck, Britt?" Puck shouted as he watched Brittany fumble with her phone.

"What?"

"You just hung up on her!"

"But she-"

"No. Call her back. Now!" Puck rolled his eyes as he got up and left for work. _How does she get through an entire day?_

Brittany panicked once again. Had she ruined it all now? Santana was going to hate her. What if she really did forget about the date? Should she bring it up again?

She screamed in surprised as her phone rang in her hand. She recognized the number but she couldn't place it. Then she looked to the written number in her other hand and realized it was Santana. She quick answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Brett?"

"Yes." Brittany mumbled her reply in embarrassment. Maybe hanging up on Santana was a little impulsive.

"I didn't forget."

It took Brittany a second to realize what Santana was talking about. "Oh, good! I'm sorry I hung up. I just freaked out a little."

"It's cute how your voice gets high every now and then." _Did you just say that out loud, Santana?_

"Um…thanks." Brittany made a mental note to keep her voice low but she just forgot sometimes.

"So about our non-date…" Santana trailed off, feeling both nervous and excited at the same time. It's how she used to feel when _he_ used to take her out.

"What time and what are we doing? Also, I may need a ride if it's far. Well, I guess I could get Puck or Mike to take me but Mike has been working and Puck has been picking on me lately and I don't like it."

Santana smiled as Brett rambled on. She had no idea why this guy was so endearing but she couldn't fight it. She realized this as her smile wouldn't go away the more the blonde spoke.

"Brett! I'm sorry to cut in but I've got to get my kids to bed. That's a feat in itself and so can we schedule our date now?" Santana finally asked.

"Um sure." Brittany felt bad for rambling so she decided to shut up and plan before Santana changed her mind.

"How does Friday after work sound? It's at a dance place so you don't need to dress too fancy or anything. I'll pick you up. Um…I think that's it. Is that okay?"

"That's fine! I'll see you at work?" Brittany asked, unsure how to end the call.

"Sure, Brett. See you then." Santana hung up as she heard her youngest run up to her. "Mami!"

Brittany could've sworn she heard a little girl shouting something in the background. She imagined a mini version of Santana running up to the real version. She had to admit it was one of the cutest things she had imagined in a while.

* * *

><p>A*N – So here it is. If you're mad at me feel free to throw your best nerdy insults at me.<p>

As always, follow me on tumblr for previews to chapters hours before I post them. There's also a lot of Brittana/Naya. I want to say that if you have a serious question that you want an answer to, ask me there or message me on this site. If you leave a question in the review section I'm going to assume it's you thinking out loud. And never hesitate to start a conversation!

Last but not least, reviews are always appreciated. I had a sudden increase in favorites/alerts to all of my stories over the weekend so thank you to anyone who made that happen by recommending or just reading them yourselves. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday and Brittany was freaking out. Ever since she had set up the date, or non-date, or whatever, her days had been more confusing than ever. She was super excited because Santana made her feel like three fuzzy little kittens were play fighting in her stomach. On the other hand, she was going to have to try as hard as she could to not slip into her girly self.

Brittany had been practicing as much as she could. She only took the binding off when she slept and she had been wearing the "present" Puck had gotten her to remind her and make her more confident in her "Man Swagger" as Puck had called it. Hell, she even went to a local strip club with Puck and Mike and used her deep voice to get a girl's number, promising herself she would never use it because she already had Santana. Well, sort of.

She had gotten a new haircut before showing up to work because her hair was getting too long again. She had managed to convince Mike to take her out and buy a few new items of clothing as well. Getting ready for tonight had gotten the blonde's mind off of her nervous stomach until now. Now she was at work and she had already seen Santana once. The girl was talking to Brad as she started to get ready for her small show and Brittany tried to focus on her work instead of standing and staring at Santana.

Her plan didn't work out so well when the dark haired girl happened to feel Brittany's eyes on her and looked up. The two smiled shyly at one another before their manager came and hit Brittany on the back of the head. "Brett, get to work. You're lucky you still have a job here. You shouldn't be standing around." The blonde blushed, she really hated when anybody was mad at her. She gave Santana a quick apologetic look and noticed that the singer was glaring at their manager. Brittany turned around and went back into the kitchen to retrieve an order.

She was listening to a few of the male cooks talking to each other as she arranged a tray and waited for the last of the meal to be finished. She tried to be friendly to everyone but these guys just smelled funny and made her sad because of how they talked about people sometimes.

"I'd like to give it to her. Make her forget she has kids and forget blondies 1 and 2."

The other men laughed and nodded their head in agreement as Brittany tried to figure out what they were saying. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Brett! We were just discussing Santana and how we'd all like to take her for a test drive." The guys laughed even harder when Brittany frowned. "What? You gay?"

"No!" Brittany tried to cover up the way her voice squeaked. "Who are the two blondes?"

"There's you of course. We are all still scratching our heads ever since we heard about you catching that hot tamale. We actually have a couple of bets going to see how long you'll last, if you even get a chance after your 'date.'" The other guys grunted in agreement and Brittany briefly wondered if they all shared a brain. As she opened her mouth to speak, the big greasy guy that seemed to be the leader continued. "Except it looks like that fiery bitch has a thing for blondes. Her dead husband was a blonde too. He spoke in a funny language sometimes. Santana would roll her eyes at him but she would kick us in the balls if we ever made fun of it."

Brittany didn't even hear the last part of that. She was still stuck on what had just been revealed. _Dead husband? Oh my…_ She didn't know what to think. Obviously Santana didn't want to talk about it otherwise she would have brought it up. _Well I guess that most likely solves the mystery of her kids' father._ _How did he die? When did it happen? What if she isn't over it? I won't hurt her by going on this date with her, will I?_

"BRETT!" Brittany snapped out of it as one of the cooks poked her with a soup spoon. "You okay there, kid?"

The blonde tried to shake her head and clear it but she failed. She managed to throw on a fake smile. "Yeah. I forgot I need to, um, check my prostate." Brittany excused herself with the only thing she could think of in her clouded mind. She quickly headed towards the back door and out into the fresh air behind the restaurant, leaving behind many confused faces.

She leaned her back against the cool wall and closed her eyes. Her hands came up to hide her face as she felt shame wash over her. She was so concerned with getting a date and here Santana could be mourning the death of her husband still. "I should have listened to Puck and Mike and just stayed away. I'm so stupid!" Brittany muttered to herself.

"You're not."

Brittany jumped at the sound of Santana's voice. She hadn't even heard the door open and couldn't stop her eyes quickly taking in the brunette's beauty. "What?" It was the only thing she could think to say.

"You're not stupid." Santana took a cautious step closer. Word had quickly spread about the weird new guy freaking out and running outside. For some reason she was more concerned than she felt she should be and quickly took a break to run outside, deciding to worry about it later. "Whatever reason you are saying that doesn't matter. I don't think you're stupid."

Brittany sniffled and looked up into dark brown eyes. They showed worry but were also clouded with something else. _Does she still love him? Could she ever love anybody else? Maybe even me?_ Brittany couldn't stop her thoughts. She knew she should care more about Santana's feelings than if she really had a chance or not with this gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Thank you."

It wasn't an apology but Santana caught an apologetic tone in Brett's voice. This only served to further confuse her. Instead of prying further, she felt herself moving without much thought. Soon enough her arms were wrapped around the blonde in front of her, hoping that somehow she could lend a comforting touch.

Brittany sniffled and leaned into Santana's touch and wrapped her own arms around the girl's waist. It surprised her to say the least but she wasn't going to fight it. The two sat in silence and held each other for a quiet minute before slowly pulling away.

Santana chuckled as she watched Brett try to subtly wipe tears away. "Hey now. No crying. You need to be in tip-top shape for our date."

"Date?" Brittany's head snapped up, all tears vanished.

"Date." Santana confirmed with a small, yet tentative smile and a slight nod of her head. "Let's go back inside and get this shift from hell over with so we can get our dance on, okay?" She turned around and opened the door, heading back inside without looking back.

Brittany couldn't help the fist pump that she had to quickly do. Even after everything that had just been discovered, she had a _date_ with Santana. Yes, she had been calling it a date already but now it wasn't just in her head. Santana thought that way, too. You don't learn everything about somebody when you haven't known them for long so maybe this was just one of those things she needs to worry about later. Santana will tell her when the time is right. For now, she had better get her ass back to work before she really does get fired.

* * *

><p>A*N – Oh hey. Long time, no see. I sincerely apologize for that. I really thought I'd be able to write more but I haven't. I have a long list of problems that I could whine about but I doubt you want to hear about them.<p>

Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Any grammar mistakes are my own but it is four thirty in the morning and I didn't really want to make you wait longer just so I could go through once again. Forgive me.

Any serious questions that you want answers for can be directed to my tumblr (writtentoberead) or by sending me a message on this site. Remember that questions in the review section will be considered speculation and "thinking out loud" and I won't answer them.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany heard the doorbell ring. "Ahhh fuck!" She gasped as she hit her elbow on the wall behind her. Brittany had been too into checking herself out in the mirror, making sure she looked studly enough for her date. Puck had popped in a couple of times, trying to get her to put her hair up in a fauxhawk and telling her to turn her "sweet lady swagger" on high. Mike tried to be supportive and told her she'd do great and there's nothing to worry about because Santana is going to like her. He also reminded her that she was a guy and shouldn't do a lot of "booty popping" while she danced.

"Woah, boner alert!" Puck said as he answered the door. The girl was dressed in a short, tight red dress. She had some strapped heels on that made her legs appear longer than they were. Her hair was flowing in soft curls. It was a sight anybody could appreciate.

"Um, is Brett here?" Santana asked uncertainly, making sure to keep a distance between her and the man who answered the door.

Before Puck could open his mouth again, Mike appeared by his side and pushed the man aside with a small effort. "Yes! Uh, he should be out any second. You must be Santana. I'm Mike Chang and this is Puck." Mike held his hand out and Santana awkwardly shook it. She had expected Brett to answer the door and didn't know exactly what to say to these two men.

"Yeah, I'm Santana. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Puck's because she figured it would be the polite thing to do. To say she was surprised when the mohawked man took her hand and kissed it was an understatement. She quickly pulled her hand back.

Brittany heard her roommates making small talk with Santana and, fearing the worst, hurriedly cleaned up her mess and took a last look in the mirror. She straightened the collar on her black buttoned up shirt and pulled up her jeans just a hint. "You can do this. You are Brett. You are a manly man. You can make this amazing girl like you." She took a deep breath and hopped up and down a few times, shaking her hands out before finally nodding once to herself. She decided on one more quick spray of cologne, patted her lucky rubber duck, and went out to join the other three.

"Brett!" Santana said a little loudly as soon as she saw the blonde come around the corner.

Brittany smiled at the girl and quickly looked to her roommates to see Puck with a creepy grin on his face and Mike with a supportive smile. "Hey!" Brittany squeaked a little before she coughed and lowered her voice. The sight of Santana was breathtaking. She could feel the pep talk she had given herself in the bathroom go right out the window. "Ready to go, Santana?"

"I should be asking you that. Isn't it the lady that always keeps the man waiting?" She joked, only to see her date blush furiously. "Let's go!"

"Bye Mike. I'll be home, uh, later. Puck," Brittany looked to the other man and saw that her roommate was checking out her date's ass as Santana walked back to the car. "Eyes off! Close your mouth!"

Puck did as he was told and looked back to Brittany. "I hope your packing tonight, she's totally got a great ass to grind against." He winked as Brittany walked out of the door and glared at him as she shut it.

Brittany turned around, intending to open Santana's car door only to find the woman in the driver's seat and looking at her phone. She felt bad for making her wait and quickly jogged over to the passenger side and hopped in. The two sat in silence as Brittany tried to figure out what to say and Santana pushed buttons on her phone.

Finally, the brunette put her phone down and looked over to her passenger with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I needed to check in with my kids really quick."

Brittany smiled reassuringly. "It's no worries. I understand. You're just being a good mom."

Santana beamed. She was called sexy and hot every day but rarely was she complimented on her parenting skills. "Thank you."

"Let's go?" Brittany said, trying to shake her head and look away after getting caught up in Santana's smile.

"Oh, right!" Santana looked behind her and backed out of the driveway before taking off down the road.

There was a comfortable silence for a short while in the car before Brittany decided to try some small talk.

"So, what's the deal with this place?"

"Uh, well, my friend's father used to own it and we used to go all the time. After he had a stroke, he sold the place but we continued to go. It's always been a place we could go to let loose and relax and shake our money makers." Santana laughed at herself. "Oh my god, did I just say money makers?"

Brittany tried to stifle her giggles. She hadn't quite gotten the man voice laugh down yet so she tried to avoid it. It was hard to do around this girl who made her smile more than she could imagine. "Yeah, I think you did. It's okay, though. I bet you could use looks alone to make money." She gasped as she realized what came out. Sometimes her filter didn't keep her thoughts in as well as it should. "I didn't mean it like that!" The blonde tried to recover. "I mean, you're really gorgeous but I don't think you would do that, not that you couldn't I just…I'm shutting up now."

Santana tilted her head forwards so she could hide the light blush behind her hair. She flipped her head back up when she felt she was safe to do so. "Brett, it's okay. I think I know what you meant. Thank you, again." She put a reassuring hand on the blonde's and smiled, giving it a quick squeeze before letting it lightly rest there.

Brittany blushed once again at the comforting touch of Santana's hand on hers. "Uh…yeah."

The two sat in another comfortable silence. Brittany decided to let it continue until Santana wanted to break it because she didn't really want to embarrass herself again. She let her thoughts drift to the possibilities of what kind of dancing there would be and if she would really be getting close to this girl of her most recent dreams.

Santana was lost in her own world, oblivious to the silence that was in the car. She hadn't meant to keep her hand on Brett's but it felt so nice to touch somebody again. She felt a twitch in her heart as she thought of Sam and the last time she felt this comfortable around somebody. _I am on a date. With another man. There's blonde hair and a great body but it's not him. Should I feel guilty because it feels good to hold his hand? I wonder if he's creeped out by it but he hasn't tried to move away. His eyes are so great._ Santana snuck another peek at them from the corner of her own eyes. _He said I'm a good mom. Does he want kids? If this got serious could he accept that they came from another man? Would he want more that are his own?_

Santana shook herself from her thoughts as she realized they had arrived. She looked over to her date with a smile and hoped that her inner ramblings that had admittedly gotten too intense didn't deter their connection. She was reassured when the blonde seemed to shake himself out of his own thoughts.

Brittany looked over at the place with its lit up sign before smiling and turning back to the beautiful brunette. "This is the place? It looks like fun!"

The place looked like a run of the mill night club but that was exactly Brittany's element. Back in her old city, she was well known for her dance moves and could often gather a small crowd every time she went out on the floor. She started to bounce a little in her seat from excitement before hopping out and running around to open Santana's door for her. "My lady." She did a sweeping hand gesture that made Santana giggle a little.

After closing the door behind Santana, Brittany turned around to see the girl waiting for her. Her hand was stretched out, waiting for a partner. Brittany gladly took it and followed her date inside, trying to decide if that thumping she feels was the bass from the club or her heart racing.

Santana stepped inside and was greeted by a security guard at the door. Obviously she was a well-known person in here.

"Hey Santana! How are you?"

"Hey Finn. I'm good. How's the baby mama and baby?"

"They are both good, thanks! I've got pictures, want to see?"

"Uhh, maybe another time." Santana gestured to Brittany with her head. "This is Brett. He's my date."

Brittany noticed something flash behind Finn's eyes when he took her in. It quickly disappeared but she saw the man put on a stern face. "Hi Brett. You better take good care of this girl. She's important around here." Finn put out his hand.

Brittany nervously shook it, feeling the big guy try to crush her hand a little. She hid her pain well enough. "I will. She's certainly special." Brittany winked over at Santana and once again the brunette looked away to hide her barely noticeable blush.

Finn nodded and finally let go to Brittany's relief. Santana took her other hand and pulled her farther into the place. She realized they were headed over to the bar. When they arrived, Santana sat down and Brittany automatically took the seat next to her.

"You want anything?" Santana asked, nodding towards the bartender.

"No thanks. I'm fine. Can I buy you one?" Brittany asked, remember Puck's rule of paying for everything.

"No. I still have to get back to my kids after this. I'd rather not have them see me wasted."

Brittany could feel the beat and it was making her squirm. She really wanted to dance. Finally she just built up her courage and looked over to the beautiful girl beside her. "Do you want to dance? I really like this song."

"I thought you'd never ask, Brett!" Santana giggled before spinning around in her chair and heading for the dance floor. She turned around and wiggled her hips a little and wiggled her finger at Brittany to signal her to come over.

Brittany was suddenly happy she wasn't really a guy because she would probably be hiding her excitement right now. Santana looked so seductive and she made it look completely effortless. She was used to being the great dancer in the relationship but she could definitely see Santana making it a close competition.

As she walked over, Santana had spun around and was starting to really get into the beat. Brittany couldn't help but pull a Puck and check out the girl's stellar ass. As she came closer, her hands had minds of their own as they came out to grab onto the girl's hips. She easily started to rock with the beat and admired how well she and Santana moved together. It was as if they had been doing it for their whole lives.

Santana whirled around in Brittany's arms and put her own around her date's neck. She couldn't help but stare into the mesmerizing blue eyes. She noticed they were a little darker than they had been earlier and it gave her a strange sense of pride. _Still got it_. Santana smirked to herself and winked at her dance partner.

Brittany was having her own trouble not pulling out her usual moves. She wanted to impress Santana and the music and club scene was making her real self just beg to come out. She knew her moves were more feminine and while she could pull of more masculine ones she didn't want to risk it.

"Brett."

Brittany snapped out of her inner thoughts to meet those alluring dark eyes staring back into her own. "Yes?"

"You were zoning out on me. When you're here with me on a date, I want you to focus on me." Santana said, using a forceful yet seductive tone she hadn't used in years.

Brittany simply nodded her head in response and took in how much the space between them had dwindled down. Her hands had moved to Santana's lower back without her realizing it and Santana's were wrapped more tightly around her neck. She could feel girl's breath on her chest as they moved faster to match the beat. Santana was looking down watching their hips move in time to one another. When she looked back up she realized the two of them were closer than ever.

Santana licked her lips, realizing hers were just inches from Brett's.

Brittany realized this as well when her attention was drawn to Santana's tongue moving slowly across her bottom lip. She unconsciously leaned a little closer. Just as she felt the first sparks between their lips, she felt the girl in her arms jump and back out.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-" Brittany tried to explain but Santana cut her off.

"No! It's not that!" She said as she moved her hand towards the side of her dress where there was a hidden pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. "It's my babysitter. I need to take this. I'm sorry. Please wait?" Santana gave Brittany a pleading look that made the blonde sigh in relief that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes of course! Go ahead. I'm going to go get some water at the bar and I'll wait there." Brittany tilted her head towards the chairs they had first sat in when they entered the club.

* * *

><p>A*N – Okay go ahead and hate me for coming back and splitting this chapter into two parts. Actually I was going to post it all as one but I'm kind of happy just to have something done and I don't want to wait until tomorrow (when I will hopefully finish part 2).<p>

I'm not going to lie, I had to go back and read a bit to refresh my memory on this story so my apologies times a thousand. I'm on break now though so I should have more time to write! (Also found some old stories I wrote a long time ago including a GKM g!p fill. Woah. Time warp.)

I hope you all enjoy this and I can't apologize enough for making you wait because I really hate having to wait for updates myself so I know how it is. I hope I'm not too rusty with this writing thing. Send any and all complaints/comments/questions or just small talk to me on here or on tumblr (writtentoberead).


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany sat at the bar and sipped her water. Her fingers drummed on the counter, trying to be patient as she waited for Santana to return. So far the night had been going good. She had almost gotten a kiss! A kiss! She hadn't been scared at all for it like she had imagined. It had felt right and how a kiss is supposed to be like in all of the cute movies. If only it had actually happened!

She shook her head at herself. Was it okay for her to be with Santana? To be near-kissing her when she was just a big lie. If there was one thing Brittany hated, it was doing something wrong. This was very wrong. Her whole life she had been taught that good people did good things and lying was definitely not a good thing. How could she be doing this?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a hand reach out for her glass. She followed the water as it was brought from the bar to a pair of lips she had just been thinking about. Santana smirked but Brittany saw the playful shyness in the dark eyes. She just nodded her approval of the brunette stealing her drink but she had a feeling Santana would've drank it regardless.

After taking a long sip, Santana set the glass back down and turned towards her date, once again sitting beside her.

"How's the kids? Is everything alright?" Brittany felt the need to ask. She didn't know the kids but she couldn't help but already imagine them being as perfect as their mother.

"Oh they are fine." Santana rolled her eyes, she loved her kids but they certainly had a flair for being dramatic. She couldn't really blame them, though. It was in their genes after all. "They had a fight about whether or not Batman or Superman was better. My kids are a bunch of nerds but I love them. Elle likes to wear Jaxon's old capes around the house. It'd be cuter if she remembered to put on other clothes as well." Santana suddenly stopped herself. She realized she had gone ranting about her kids. It was something that she learned quickly that most guys grew tired of hearing.

Brittany sensed Santana's hesitance and knew from the look on the woman's face that she felt she did something wrong. She quickly reached out and took her hand. "Hey, it's okay. I like hearing about them! They sound adorable."

"Brett, where did you come from?" Santana looked upwards to try and stop the embarrassing goofy love grin on her face. It was in that moment Brittany panicked and tried to figure out what to say. Before she could say anything, though, Santana continued. "I mean, most guys would be running for the hills when I have three kids and here you are telling me you like them. You are great!"

Brittany didn't want to push but again, the issue of the children's father pushed to the forefront of her mind. She stood up and pulled Santana with her. The brunette followed easily enough, still happy to have this man who seems to really like her, kids and all.

Brittany found a booth is a corner and offered Santana to sit down. She did with a short questioning look. Brittany slid into the opposite side and took Santana's hands in hers once again.

"Um, I'm not sure how to go about this. I don't want to seem too nosy but I've heard some things and I want to know the truth. What happened to their father?"

Brittany felt her hands grabbing at air as her date pulled back quickly. She knew she had overstepped something as Santana looked away and curled more into herself.

"San, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. I just didn't, well, think. I don't know why. I'm sorry." She tried to backtrack. It was hard to see Santana in pain because of her. She wracked her brain for a way to comfort her and show Santana she didn't mean to upset her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Finally, Santana straightened up again. She tried to sniffle quietly so Brett wouldn't hear her. It was stupid to break down like this in the middle of the club. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her and looked up cautiously.

"Hey Santana. Everything okay here? Do I need to get this guy out of here?" Finn asked, towering over the seated Brittany.

"No, no Finn. It's fine. Please." Santana put a hand on the boy's arm to hold him back. He was shooting a glare at Brittany who already felt terrible for upsetting Santana. He looked to Santana again and saw a pleading look in her eyes. Slowly, he backed off, making sure to check back to the couple the same way he had been doing all night.

Santana took a few deep breaths before turning back to Brett. She saw the man had his face in his hands and she was certain she heard a few quiet whispers of "stupid" and "messing it all up again."

"Hey." Santana said gently, reaching out to take Brett's hands away from his face. "Shh. You're not stupid. I should explain." She took a second to wipe away a few tears, noting how sensitive Brett must be. His skin was also very soft. He must've been a momma's boy growing up. When all was cleared, Santana pulled back again, as did Brett.

"Okay. Let me start by apologizing for my breakdown." She mentally noted that she had never really apologized for _feeling _before. "It's been awhile since anybody brought it up. His name was Sam. Sam Evans." Santana took a second to recollect herself, already feeling her eyes well up with tears again at the mention of his name. "He, he was involved in a car accident and it took his life. The kids were all young. We had been high school sweethearts. I can hardly remember a time when he wasn't there for me after he transferred to the same high school. I thought he was gay at first, speaking that weird nerd language and never really having a girlfriend before." She laughed a little at her first memories of her husband.

"He had a huge thing for the head cheerleader for a while but she left him high and dry for her ex. I had a rivalry with that bitch and so naturally I scooped him up. It started as a revenge hookup kind of thing but he was so amazingly sweet. He was into comic books and stuff but I had him hide that away and brought out the football player in him. He also played guitar and that never hurt his image. After high school we ended up going to the same college. I broke up with him for a while but soon enough we were back together. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was there for everything and he was the only person who _really _knew me. He had found out everything about me. About my parents, my more extended family. They weren't exactly the run of the mill kind of people. He accepted that."

Santana took a big breath and wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't really talked to anybody about Sam for a while. In fact, she normally shut down when anybody mentioned anything. It was weird but she felt better talking to Brett about it. Sure, he was definitely not going to be coming back for a second date but she needed this. She needed to get it out there.

She jumped when she felt somebody slide into her side of the booth. As she wiped away the few tears blurring her vision, she felt an arm come around her. She tried to shrug it off, guessing it was Finn but then she heard a soft voice in her ear.

"Hey now. My turn to tell you to shhh. You're okay."

Santana looked up to see Brett's face giving her a smile. It wasn't a pitying one, just an understanding one. It made her heart swell a little for unknown reasons. She melted into the arms that wrapped her around in a comforting hug.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry you lost him. He seems like he was a great guy."

"He was." Santana slowly stopped her sniffles. "The kids still have his nerdy side. They argue about super heroes and Avatar is still Jaxon's favorite movie even though he didn't get the whole concept the first few times." Santana laughed again, remembering her son's long list of questions.

Brittany smiled at the girl's laugh. She looked around and realized they weren't exactly in a good place to match the moment. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" She whispered in the still smiling girl's ear. She felt the girl nod against her and Brittany grabbed her hand and led her out, nodding to Finn as they passed.

_This is it. He's driving me home. I fucked it all up with the talk about…him. It's okay, he seemed a little off anyways. _Santana was about to walk into the driver's seat when she felt a tug on the hand still attached to Brett's. She turned around to face him with a questioning look.

"Do you need to be home?" Brittany shyly asked, looking to Santana.

"Not really…" Santana trailed off, wondering where this was going.

"Can I take you somewhere then?" Brittany asked, slowly walking towards the passenger side door and opening it. She made a sweeping gesture and Santana gave her a small smile and got in without further conversation.

The two enjoyed the comfortable silence as Brittany drove. Santana tried to figure out where they were heading because it felt oddly familiar yet she couldn't place it. Brittany's hand itched to reach out and take Santana's again. She really liked the feeling of tangling their fingers together. However, her parents and friends had warned her that because of her tendency to get easily distracted, she should keep both hands on the wheel. Also, there was to be no phones while driving.

"Brett?" Santana finally broke the silence.

"What?" Brittany asked, sparing a quick glance to the beauty beside her before turning to face the road once again.

"Are we," Santana double checks her surroundings. "going to the park?"

Brittany grinned. "Yes! I hope it's not too weird. I just love it though. It always makes me feel like a kid again. No worries, no problems. I thought you could use that."

Santana smiles as she watched Brett quickly get out of the car and run to her side to help her out. Before she knew it she was being dragged over to the swings until she found herself sitting in one. Brett had run around behind her and started pushing her. She had to admit she felt pretty care free right now. Her hair was flying through the air and she was shrieking like a little girl scared of how high she was starting to get.

"Brett! Ahh! Stop pushing!" She giggled out. Santana felt strong arms catching her and helping her slow to a stop. Tired from all the excitement, she slumped back into those arms. "You're right. I needed this." She smiled, turning to look up at Brett only to find him looking right back down at her.

The two could feel their breath halt at nearly the same time. Their faces were closer than either anticipated. Brittany couldn't help but glance down to Santana's lips only to find a tongue wetting them. She couldn't help herself and leaned down to capture those perfect lips, Santana's eyes slipping shut as she did. Her eyes closed when she felt their lips connect.

Brittany had kissed many people before this, she wasn't shy about that. This kiss, though, was something she never wanted to forget. She wasn't going to let this blend into the montage of kisses previous. It would hold its own special place forever. She focused on committing it to memory.

Santana was feeling quite similar. Before Sam, you could say that she got around. She wasn't exactly an amateur at anything remotely sexual. When she started to date Sam, well, with lips like he had it was quite an experience. Since his death, she had guiltily kissed a few people on those nights when alcohol got the better of her. This kiss was different. It was oddly feminine and gentle for a man. However, she'd be damned if she was going to forget it.

When the two pulled away they took a second to calm themselves. There was an urge to continue kissing but Brittany really didn't know how to make the night any better. It was then that Santana yawned and she decided to get her date home.

"Am I boring you?" Brittany joked.

Santana looked at her with wide eyes. She was hoping she wouldn't get caught with her yawn. "No! I'm sorry. I'm just getting up so early to get the kids to school and-"

"Shh." Brittany put her finger to Santana's lips to quiet her. "I'm just messing with you. It is getting late. How about we get you home?"

"Don't you mean get _you_ home? I am the one with the car." Santana smirked as she got up and headed back to the car.

Brittany got in the passenger seat and turned to Santana. "Can we just drive by your house? I don't mean to sound like a stalker but I'm kind of curious." She was thankful for the bad lighting in the car because it would hopefully hide her blush.

Santana laughed. "I think we can do that. I actually don't live that far from you." She admitted, glancing at Brittany. "Stalker." She winked.

Santana turned up the radio and let her hand fall to the console between them. She usually drove with one hand because she was always doing something with the other. Usually she was trying to help her kids, eating, or trying to fix her appearance that was ruined by the stress of three kids. Brittany noticed this and nervously tried to casually let her hand fall near Santana's. The brunette recognized the moves but wasn't going to make this easy for her date.

Santana watched their hands out of the corner of her eye. She could see the small twitches in Brett's hand. Almost as if he was debating on whether or not it was a good idea to reach out for hers. _Just do it already! Come on! It's sitting there for the taking like the breadsticks at Breadstix!_

Finally she felt a warm hand surround hers. She smiled in a small triumph and squeezed to let Brett know it was okay. She felt the smoothness of the hand that was now wrapped with hers. _I wonder what kind of lotion he uses. It works better than mine!_

A few minutes of the radio playing quietly bridged the gap between the small situation of hand-holding to pulling up to the Evans' residence.

"Uh, here it is!" Santana said, not exactly knowing what to say. She was proud of her small house but she didn't know how to present it.

Brittany took in the average sized house. It wasn't grand by any means but it looked like the perfect family home. There was a fence, a few toys littering the yard, and the bikes lined up in the corner of the driveway. "It's amazing." This was all she wanted for herself. It was now a question of whether or not she would ever really get it.

"Thank you. I think we should ge-"

Santana was interrupted by the front door flying open and two small kids flying out. "Mami! Mami! Mami!"

"Shit." Santana said under her breath. Brett had been amazing with how much she has already talked about her kids and everything else. She was so happy for that. Meeting the kids on the first date? Well, that was a little much.

What Santana missed, though, was the giant grin on Brittany's face as she saw the two kids run towards the car and halt a few feet away when they noticed their mother was not alone. "Those your kids?" She questioned?

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to notice us out here. They should actually be in bed right now." Santana said, wondering where her babysitter was.

Alexis appeared in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "Candice! Jaxon! Get back in here!" Her face relaxed a little when she realized it was just Santana's car parked there. She started walking out of the house and Brittany noticed a little shadow of a head poking out into the doorway. _Must be the last one_.

"I'll be right back. I'm sorry, Brett." Santana says as she got out of the car.

"Santana it's okay!" Brittany tried to say as the door was slammed shut. She watched Santana walk around the front of the car and saw her mouth moving. She could only faintly make out the words.

"Alexis! What are they doing? Kids, you should be in bed! It's late." Santana put her hands on their shoulders and bend down to their level.

"Mami, we were. Alexis was reading a story. Then Candice said she thought she heard your car and we looked out the window and there you were!" Jaxon explained.

Santana looked to Alexis who nervously nodded to confirm her story. She noticed Elle had snuck closer and was hiding behind the babysitter's legs, looking towards her car.

"Mami, who is in the car?" Candice asked, peaking around her shoulders.

"Um, that's mami's friend."

"Can we meet her?" Jaxon looked to his mother with pleading eyes.

"That's mami's man friend. It's a boy like you." Santana tried to explain.

Jaxon got really excited at this. He was so used to being around girls that he rarely got the chance to hang out with big guys. "Please mami can I meet him?"

"Me too!" Candice added.

Santana nervously looked around, trying to figure out an excuse. Brittany noticed the conflict on Santana's face and decided to step up to the plate. She bravely got out of the car much to the surprise of everybody. Santana quickly turned around to explain that it wasn't needed but Brittany silenced her with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand.

She squatted down to the level of the two kids in front of their mother. "Hey there guys. I'm Brett. How do you do?" She held out her hand for the kids to shake.

"I'm Jaxon!" The little boy stood up straight and shook Brittany's hand firmly like his friend's father had taught him to do.

"I'm Candice and that's Giselle but we call her Elle because it's shorter." Candice said, looking back to her little sister who was now standing a little ahead of Alexis, sneaking closer.

"Those are all really cool names! I've heard about you from your beautiful mom. She's really great, isn't she?" Brittany asked the kids, giving them a little wink. The kids giggled and nodded, looking up to their mother who was beaming. Santana knew her two oldest kids were pretty open and she was glad that Brett seemed to be taking it in stride.

It was then that she noticed Elle had finally shuffled up beside her, standing between her and Candice. Brittany turned a little to face the youngest child. "It's nice to meet you, Elle." Brittany held out her hand to the young girl. Santana was about to apologize for Elle's snubbing when to everybody's surprise, the little girl reached out and shook the hand offered to her.

"Nice to meet you." She imitated Brittany, giving a shy smile that was similar to Santana's.

"Okaaaay. Time for bed, everybody! Back inside!" Santana said, not even being able to hide her smile.

"Mami is Brett staying?" Candice asked. Alexis had to hold back her laugh at the panicked look on Santana's face.

"No, honey. He'll be going home tonight. Go on upstairs. I'm going to take him home and I'll come back and read you guys a bedtime story."

"Bye Brett!" Jaxon said before racing back inside, Candice following quickly with a parting wave. Alexis held her hand out for Elle to take but the little girl stayed by her mother, staring up at the now standing Brittany.

"Time to go to bed, Elle." Santana nodded her head towards Alexis, trying to get her youngest daughter to go inside with the babysitter but the child wouldn't move.

Brittany was growing a little uncomfortable from the girl's unwavering gaze. Finally, the girl moved but it was only to hold out her hand to her.

"Um, what's the matter, Elle? You should listen to your mother and go to bed." Brittany nervously said, looking to Santana who looked just as confused.

The little girl remained unmoving, her hand still held out to Brittany. Finally, she just took it to see what would happen. The little girl broke her gaze and starting walking to the house, tugging Brittany behind her.

Santana and Alexis were frozen, not knowing what to do. Normally the little girl was scared of new people and rarely talked to them within five minutes of meeting them. This only added to the mystery of Brett. The two looked at each other and shrugged, turning to follow the two to the house. However, before they got there, Elle looked back at them and held out her hand, signaling them to stop. Surprised, they did, standing awkwardly on the sidewalk.

Elle looked up to Brittany when they were at the doorstep. She waved her hand in a come closer motion. Brittany looked over to a nervous looking Santana before bending down and looking back to the little girl. "What's up, Elle?"

"Why are you with my mami?" The girl wasted no time in getting to the point and Brittany was pretty impressed by such a smart little girl.

"I think she's beautiful and I wanted to take her out for a good time." She waited as the little girl seemed to think about her answer before asking another question.

"Did she have fun?"

"Well, I think you'll have to ask her to be sure but I think she did. She smiled that pretty smile she has a whole lot."

"Okay." Elle said nodding, seeming to approve of the answers she received.

"Okay?" Brittany asked, unsure if this was the end of the conversation.

"Okay." Elle said again before hugging Brittany and then going inside.

_Did I just get a little kid version of the "what are your intentions with my mother" conversation? _Brittany questioned in her mind before standing up and walking back to Santana. She passed by Alexis who gave her an approving smile before going inside the house and closing the door.

Santana was sitting there with her mouth open. "What did she say?" She asked when she shook herself out of it.

"I think she gave me 'the talk.'" Brittany said, watching for a reaction.

"Oh my god! How does she know that? I swear I don't teach her that stuff!" Santana panicked, thinking how Brett must think she's a freak for letting her daughter find that stuff out. She hadn't even known!

"No! Not that talk!" Brittany tried to fix her mistake. "She was just wondering what my intentions with you were. It was adorable." Brittany giggled.

"Oh, okay. That's still kind of weird. I mean, not saying you're not great or anything but, Elle doesn't really talk. She really doesn't talk to new people. I think she's spoken to you more than anybody besides family and Alexis."

"I guess I'm just amazing." Brittany winked.

"I should get you home." Santana said, neither confirming nor denying Brett's statement.

"How about I just walk you to your door? I can walk home from here. You're right, it's not far. This way you can get up there and read those great kids a happy bedtime story."

"That sounds perfect." Santana said. "Thank you."

Brittany took Santana's hand once again and led her to the doorstep like Elle had done to her. When they got to the door she turned to face Santana again. "Well, here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir." Santana joked playfully. She slowly reached for the doorknob, waiting for the usual rough pull back and kiss. However, it didn't come. The door swung open and still nothing.

Brittany was frozen. She wanted to kiss Santana again but she didn't know what was appropriate and not appropriate anymore after everything that happened with Santana's kids. She just decided to leave it for tonight and end on a good note.

It was just before Santana shut the door that she couldn't take it anymore and leapt out again before wrapping her arms around Brett's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Brittany was surprised to say the least but she melted into the kiss, giving back with her all. Her hands fell to Santana's hips. The kiss lasted longer than the one at the park and Brittany was dazed but she was pretty sure she had gotten some tongue action in that one.

This time when they pulled apart Santana giggled and wiped some gloss off of Brett's lips. She smiled and pecked the blonde's cheek before practically skipping back inside and closing the door. It was cheesy and she realized it but Santana couldn't find herself to care as she leaned against the door with a goofy grin on her face doing a small fist pump.

Brittany grinned and did a little dance as she headed down the sidewalk and away from Santana's house. Tonight had gone better than she could have imagined. She had thought she ruined it halfway through but she was so glad it managed a turn around. It was the first time in a while Sylvester was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

><p>A*N – Part 2! Yay! I hope all of you are having an amazing holiday season. I hope you all also enjoyed this chapter. As always, feel free to comment, question, andor complain here or on my tumblr (writtentoberead). Your feedback means a lot!

Also a note to a reviewer who wanted to remind me Canada is on the same continent as the U.S. I just wanted to say thank you for that but I did that on purpose to play up Brittany's more geographically confused side. No, I do not think she is completely stupid either. I have a friend who tried to convince me that New Mexico is a country and Mexico is the state. She just gets a little mixed up sometimes. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me, though!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, now you gotta push! Breath in deep and then let it out." Puck coached and kept his eyes trained on Brittany to make sure she was following his instructions. The girl breathed in and held it for a second before opening her mouth and unleashing a burp so loud that it set Mike into a fit of laughter and made Puck grin in pride.

"Atta girl! Girl-guy? Dude? You!" Puck tried to figure out the proper term of endearment causing Mike to laugh even more at his friend's confusion.

It was about 8 p.m. and the roommates were all lounging in the living room watching Spike tv. Puck and Mike were both drinking a couple bottles of beer while Brittany decided to stick with a soda. Brittany had been complaining earlier about not being "guy" enough so the two had been thinking of things to teach her. Burping was Puck's first idea.

"Again!" Puck said after they had finally settled down over the first success. The doorbell rang and Mike hopped up, starving for the pizza they had ordered a half hour ago. Brittany took a big gulp of her soda, hoping for some assistance in a spectacular burp. She gave herself a minute to let the drink settle before she got up and ran to the door before Mike could open it, giggling before taking a big breath in. Mike got the hint and smiled mischievously as Puck watched from the couch with a smirk.

He swung the door open and Brittany closed her eyes and pushed out a burp that could put the other to shame. She laughed and turned to high five Mike only to find him standing frozen. Brittany turned to the door when she heard an "Oh my God!" and fits of laughter.

"Santana!" Brittany was horrified that she had just practically burped right into Santana's face. The three Evans children were howling with laughter at their mother's feet, holding their stomachs and Elle was even clapping. "I'm so sorry!" This wasn't exactly how she planned to greet the woman the next time she had seen her. It had only been a few days since their date. She was also suddenly glad that she hadn't changed out of her "guy" attire.

"It's um…fine. I get it. Hanging with the guys and this is what they do. I'm just glad it came from that end and not the other." Santana waved her hand in front of her face, hoping to clear that air. Then she put her serious face back on and looked at Brittany seriously for a second. "Can I talk to you somewhere privately for a minute?"

Brittany nodded immediately, expecting the inevitable break off of their little thing. "Of course. Come into my ro- uh, the kitchen." She couldn't let Santana into her room when it was still half-Brittany.

Santana nervously looked to her kids and then to Puck. "Uh, just hang out here kids. I'll just be in the other room." Mike put a hand on her shoulder to signal that he's got it covered, making the mother relax a little.

When the two got into the kitchen, Santana threw her arms around Brittany. The blonde immediately reciprocated the hug and held on tight. She waited a few minutes before softly whispering in the woman's ear. "San? Everything okay?"

Santana pulled back and wiped at her eyes a little. "I'm so stressed right now Brett. I've run out of options. Something has, well, come up. I can't really explain it right now but I need somebody to watch the kids. I normally wouldn't ask you and I feel terrible about it but everybody else I can trust with them already have plans and-"

Brittany put her hands on Santana's shoulders and it immediately calmed her down. She reached up and brushed away a few tears that had snuck out. "Shhh. Slow down, San. Do you need me to take the kids?" Santana nodded. "Okay. I can do that. I haven't been drinking, I promise. Only soda for me. How long?"

Santana smiled gratefully. "Just for tonight and tomorrow morning. I should be back tomorrow afternoon or evening. Is that okay? I have some of their stuff in the car and they have sleeping bags and the floor is totally fine for them. They aren't allergic to any certain kind of food although they'll fight about certain vegetables." Santana took a breath and Brittany leaned down to quickly kiss her to prevent her from starting again.

"I like having reasons to do that. I said I got it. I love kids! It'll be like a sleep over!" Brittany paused before realizing how girly that sounded but Santana was too busy being thankful to notice.

"Thank you, Brett." Santana reached up to kiss the blonde again. "So much." Another kiss. "I can't even." Kiss.

Santana pulls away from Brittany to find her standing there with a stupid grin on her face. "Earth to Brett!" She winks when her kissing partner shakes her head and snaps out of her kissing daze.

"Sorry." Brittany apologized, her smile still not going away. Kissing Santana took her breath away but not in the 'I'm going to die' kind of way but the good way. Brittany's train of thought derailed and she tried to see how long she could hold her breath. Santana just stared and giggled until Brittany ran out of air and started to breathe again.

"Okay. I have to go." Santana backed away sadly, remembering the emergency she was supposed to be dealing with right now. Being with Brett had calmed her down a lot and she was considerably less frustrated knowing her kids would be in his hands. Sure, she hadn't known him long but she had trusted him more than she could understand right now.

"Kids!" Santana called out as the two walked back to the living room. Her kids were looking around the house and Mike and Puck were watching them carefully like they had never seen kids before. "Go get your stuff out of the car, you're staying here tonight!" Five heads whipped towards the two who smiled at each other and then tried to reassure the kids and roommates involved with pleading smiles.

"Let's go then." Candice rallied her brother and sister together and the three headed out the door with their mother close behind. Brittany followed at a short distance, turning around and mouthing 'I'm sorry, I'll explain when she leaves' to her friends. Each kid had a backpack and a sleeping bag. Brittany took the extra blankets and pillows that were piled in the car and ran them into the house.

Santana stood in the doorway and squatted down to get on the same level as her kids. "Alright guys. Be good for Brett, Puck, and Mike, okay? If I hear of any bad behavior you will be punished, got it?" She waited for a nod from each of her children. "Good. Now give me a kiss and a hug. I'll pick you up tomorrow." She held out her arms and received a quick good-bye from each kid. Jaxon seemed to be the most excited, he was finally getting some much needed guy time. Giselle seemed to hang on to her mother for an extra time and Santana felt terrible when she had to rush out.

Brittany ran out to Santana's car and opened the door for her. "I don't know what's going on but I'll make sure these kids are safe and sound. I promise. Stay safe and if you need anything you have my number." She leaned down and gave Santana one more kiss, not being able to resist since the first time she got to do it.

"Thank you. More than you know. I swear I'll figure out a way to make it up to you." Santana buckled her seatbelt and started her car as Brittany shut the door. She stood in the driveway as the woman drove away, looking like it was the last thing she wanted to do.

When Brittany walked back into the house she had to start laughing. Puck and Mike were sitting on the couch just as she had left them, except their faces looked slightly worried. The kids were already getting comfortable. Jaxon had squeezed himself between the two and was firing off sports questions and facts. Candice was standing on the couch playing with Puck's overgrown Mohawk, mumbling to herself about things she could do to it. Giselle just carefully watched the quartet from her spot on the floor, a small stuffed unicorn held tightly to her body.

Mike noticed Brittany enter the room again and mouthed out a plea for help. Speaking up, she looked to the kids. "Hey guys! What do you want to do?"

"Can I do his hair?" Candice asked, pointing down at Puck who looked a little worried for the sake of his hair.

"Are you going to cut any of it?" Brittany asked with what she hoped was a somewhat stern voice.

"No! I just want to style it! It's kind of my thing." Candice explained with pride.

"Puck, let her play with it. She's not going to maim you, okay?" Brittany pleaded with her roommate, hoping he would help her make Santana's kids happy. If they were happy, then everybody was happy.

"Okay, fine. You owe me!" Puck tried to relax himself a little as he took another swig of his beer.

"Can I have a sip?" Jaxon asked, not recognizing what the drink was but wanting to be like the big guys.

"Uh, sorry, little man. I don't think you're old enough for this." Mike tried to explain. When Jaxon looked sad, he got an idea. "Hey! How about we watch some sports? We've got ESPN!" The three adults were relieved when the smile quickly came back as the kid nodded enthusiastically.

Now there was only one kid left to please. Since the four on the couch were already well into their activities, Brittany took the liberty of going up to Giselle and trying to get her busy.

"Hey, Elle. What do you want to do?" She asked, sitting on the floor beside the little girl.

Giselle didn't respond. Instead, she looked at Brittany before shrugging her shoulders and hugging her unicorn tighter.

"What's your unicorn's name?" Brittany asked, trying to get anything out of the young girl. She was a little frustrated that she wasn't talking after all the praise she got for getting something out of her on their first meeting.

Again, Giselle didn't answer. She just played with the horn on her stuffed animal's head.

"Anything in your backpack that you want to play with?" Brittany asked, reaching for the bag. She opened it to dig in after again receiving only silence in return. She found coloring books, a small bedtime story book, another stuff animal, and a picture. Seeing Giselle now combing her fingers through the horse's scruffy hair, Brittany looked at the picture. It was of Santana and a blonde guy. He had a big mouth but was still pretty cute. Flipping the picture over, somebody had written on the back. _Mom & Dad love you, Elle._

_So this is him. _Brittany felt a little awkward looking at the picture. She knew she could never really take this man's place and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She did, however, want to make Santana happy along with the most adorable kids she's seen as well. Then she wanted to slap herself because she could never really be a part of this beautiful family. She was still technically in danger. Sylvester was probably looking for her right now. Ugh. She needed a moment.

"You know what, Elle? I'm going to go in the kitchen and make a cake. Why don't you color?" Brittany took the liberty of setting out Giselle's stuff in an organized way before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Brittany heard some shuffling and when she turned around she almost dropped the eggs she was carrying. Giselle was sitting there, holding her trustful unicorn by one hoof and staring up at her.

"Hey, Elle. Did you need something to drink?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Something to eat?" Brittany tried again, even though Santana had told her they had just ate before coming over.

Again, the little girl shook her head.

"Uhmm…want to help me?" Brittany was running out of questions.

Finally, she got an affirmative nod.

_Okay. Now we're getting somewhere!_ Brittany smiled and ran to the dining room to grab a chair to help Giselle see over the counter. Once it was settled in a good position, she lifted the little girl up onto it, making sure she was steady on her feet and wouldn't fall. She was about to have the little girl help her crack eggs when she noticed that the unicorn was still firmly in her grip.

"Elle, you can't do anything with one hand! Give me the unicorn and I'll put it in a safe place. No harm will come!" Brittany held her hand out for the unicorn but Giselle simply looked back at her, hugged the animal closer, and shook her head. A staring contest ensued until Brittany finally had an idea. "Stay here. Don't move a muscle and I'll be right back!"

Brittany came back hardly a minute later with some string. "Can you hold his legs out for me?"

Reluctantly, Elle held out the small animal, watching the blonde carefully.

Brittany took the end of the string and tied it around the unicorn's front right leg. Then, she pulled out a generous amount before cutting it and tying it around the back left leg. When she was done she carefully set down the string and scissors she had used and gently plucks the toy out of Giselle's hand who looks scared as soon as the animal is gone. Lifting up the string, Brittany draped it over the girl's shoulder so the unicorn hung faithfully by her side.

"There! How's that? Now you can use your hands and he can watch carefully."

"Thank you." Giselle mumbled looking happily down at the unicorn by her side.

"Hey dork! Hey Brett! What're you guys up to?" Candice asked walking in.

Brittany rolled her eyes, hidden from view from the young girl. Santana told her the other day at work that Candice's new favorite nickname for Giselle was dork and that the little sister didn't exactly appreciate it. "Candice. You're not to call Giselle that anymore. I was called mean things when I was growing up and I really didn't appreciate it." She waited for the older of the sisters to apologize. "Okay, thank you. We are making a cake. Want to help?"

"Psh. Isn't that like, really girly?"

"So?" Brittany said.

"You're a boy. 'Cept your voice is higher than most grown up guys. Not like Puck and Mike's."

_Oh crap! I haven't even been thinking. Did Santana notice? I don't think so. She was kind of freaking out. Damn these kids are good. _"Oh I'm just getting sick and who doesn't love cake?"

"Fair enough. I'll help out."

"Grab a chair, kiddo."

Candice grabbed another chair from the dining room. The three set off on their cake making journey.

Finally it was time for the kids to settle down and go to sleep. Brittany popped in a movie and set up their sleeping bags on the floor. She volunteered to sleep on the couch just for extra safety. She would die if anything happened. All three kids are laughing and attacking Mike who is rolling around floor with them. Giselle's trusty unicorn was still strung around her tiny body. Much to the disappointment of everybody, Puck had to go to work. She started to pick up things the kids left including plates of cake, cups of juice, and Puck and Mike's beer bottles from before they switched to water.

Cleaning up Giselle's left over coloring supplies, she noticed a picture that was folded into three sections. Everybody was busy playing on the ground still so Brittany picked it up and took a look at it. From the headers on each section, it looked like each of the children had put their names on the top to claim their section.

It looked like Candice had drawn a portrait of Puck with his Mohawk in a series of ponytails similar to what she had done with the man's hair earlier. She was drawn behind him, putting in the last one. Jaxon's section had Mike holding a beer bottle and the little boy himself was holding a football, looking like he was ready to throw it to him. In Giselle's picture it was herself holding the young girl's hand. They were wearing matching unicorns hanging at their sides.

She felt a small pair of arms wrap around her leg and looked down to find the youngest Evans child holding on tightly. "That's for you, Puck, and Mike. Mami likes our pictures best when we work together so we did one for you guys."

"Aww that's so sweet of you guys. I love it and I bet they will too."

Mike popped up beside Brittany, looking over her shoulder at the picture. He was out of breath but he still smiled widely at the picture. "Well isn't that awesome? I think we need to frame it Bri-uh, Brett!"

"Mami always puts it on the fridge at our house." Jaxon tells Mike. Brittany found it adorable how attached he had gotten to her roommate.

"Along with our best school work." Candice says proudly, obviously she had already experienced that part.

"I'll put it on the fridge and when I get back, you guys should be brushing your teeth and changing into your pajamas. I'll get some popcorn." Brittany announced and the kids bounced excitedly and ran off to the bathroom, backpacks trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up and checked her phone. It was only four in the morning and there was no message from Santana so why was she awake? Then she heard some sniffling and figured out that was the noise that had woken her up. She sat up and shook out her short hair before clearing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to the kids and saw Giselle's sleeping bag empty.<p>

Brittany panicked. _Oh god. She can't have gone far. Santana's going to kill me. Screw it, I'd kill myself first. I can't let anything happen. That little girl is so adorable and cute and I just want to pinch her cute little cheeks and- _Her inner rant was stopped when she remembered the noise again. There was quiet sniffling and this time she realized Giselle was sitting up near Candice who was sitting up and hugging her sister tightly.

"It's okay, Elle. Brett is here. Mami will be back tomorrow. It's not like Daddy. I promise."

"You sure, Candi?"

Brittany's heart broke at those words. She wanted to comfort the little girl but she wasn't exactly sure how she could.

"Just go back to sleep. It'll be tomorrow before you know it. We're almost there now. Now quiet. You're going to wake up Brett or Jaxon." Candice squeezed her sister one last time and laid back down, hoping her sister would try and sleep some more.

Brittany could just make out the outline of the young girl not moving from her sister's side. She quietly got up and went over to Giselle. "Hey kiddo. What's wrong?"

"I miss my mami." Giselle tried to stop her tears like her big sister said.

"You want to hear a secret?" Brittany asked picking the girl up and bringing her back over to the couch, unicorn and all. After the little girl nodded she settled back down on the couch. "I miss your mami, too."

A small smile spread across Giselle's face and it made Brittany feel a little proud.

"I promise she will be back tomorrow. Until then, do you want to miss her together?"

Again, Giselle nodded. Brittany lay down and the little girl snuggled up to her. She reached for the blanket and threw it over both of them and they both had fallen asleep quickly.

The next morning Santana pulled into Brett's driveway earlier than she had expected. She saw the door open and expected to see her kids running at her and she was slightly disappointed to find it was Mike jogging down the steps. She stepped out of the car and greeted him and he ran up to her smiling.

"Your kids are the best! I had so much fun last night. Jaxon really knows his sports and it's nice to talk to someone who isn't a pig like Puck about them. They can stay anytime!"

Santana smiled. She was glad to hear some positive reviews of her children. She took pride in how she raised them, making sure they always said please and thank yous and other details like that.

"Did Brett take them out? It seems awfully dead in there." Santana signaled to the closed curtains in the front window.

"Oh no. They are still sleeping. I can let you in so they don't all wake up right away."

"Thank you!"

Mike let Santana in and then quickly jogged away, heading to work at the gym. She could see thanks to the cracks in the curtains and her eyes fell upon the cutest sight she had seen in a long time. Her two oldest children were all curled up in their sleeping bags. Jaxon's mouth was wide open, much like his father's always used to be when he slept. Candice was curled up slightly on her side, looking like a photocopy of Santana.

On the couch, her youngest was snuggled into a guy that had worked his way into her heart. Sure, she wouldn't actually admit that but she had a thing for dorky blonde guys. Brett definitely fit that description. His voice even still cracked.

In the back of her mind, she wondered why those two were sleeping on the couch. _Well, time to find out._

* * *

><p>Puck sputtered up some blood behind the trash can he was leaning on. He didn't mean to miss but his eye was swollen shut and his depth perception was off. He was having some trouble breathing through and he felt like his body was all broken.<p>

Those guys that had continued to eye him every time he worked had cornered him in the break room. They had dragged him outside and proceeded to beat him.

The S that was freshly carved into his back still stung.

* * *

><p>A*N – So I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I expected during break. I can't believe I already go back next week and as much as I don't want to, I've got to put all that work first again. I should be able to get another chapter out before I really get into it but then again, there will be no promises.<p>

As always, a reminder that I am on tumblr. Writtentoberead is my url and I'm up for any questions or comments about life or this story, or you want a new friendship I am on that site quite a bit! I also appreciate any reviews or messages here as well.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate each and every one of you!


	10. Chapter 10

Santana snuck up to the two on the couch first. She reached her hand out and pushed some of Giselle's hair back from her face. The young girl stirred a little before slowly opening her eyes.

"Mami?"

"Hey Elle. How was your night?" Santana smiled at the adorableness that was her daughter.

Giselle tried to sit up so she could curl up in her mother's lap but to do so she ended up pushing herself up using Brittany's stomach.

"Oof!" Brittany woke up from the unexpected pressure. She lazily rubbed at her eyes as she yawned and stretched, not yet noticing Santana or the gaze fixated on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up when she stretched. Brittany kept her eyes closed for a few moments, giving herself some time to really wake up. She had a weird feeling, like somebody was watching her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Hey there, sunshine." Santana playfully said, noticing the blonde's eyes fluttering open as her daughter climbed into her lap and snuggled into her.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Brittany quickly sat up and looked around the living room, seeing Santana's other two kids still sound asleep and the youngest girl in her mother's lap, petting her unicorn. _Whew. They're all here and alive. Well, I hope they are alive._

"I fixed my little problem earlier than expected so I was hoping I could come spend some time with my favorite people." She winked at the still half-sleepy blonde who gave her a silly grin back. "I'm glad to see everybody is alright. They weren't too much trouble, were they?"

"Oh no!" Brittany smiled in reassurance. "They were angels. Candice gave Puck some new hairstyles, Jaxon gave Mike some good sports talk that didn't involve an argument, and both girls helped me make a cake!"

"A cake?" Santana said, feeling a little confused because that didn't exactly seem like something a man would do with kids. She shot Brett a weird look and noticed a small blush appear on his face.

Giselle squirmed until Santana got distracted and put her down. The little girl held her hand out to her mother who took it and was tugged toward the kitchen. When they walked by the two kids on the floor they started to wake up, rubbing sleepy eyes and stretching.

"Mami?" Candice asked. Both she and Jaxon popped up to give their mother a hug.

"Hey kids. Have fun?" Santana asked and the kids set off on explaining all the fun they had while Giselle continued to drag her mother into the kitchen. When they reached the counter, Giselle let go and pushed a chair over to climb up onto. Santana was facing her other two kids and listening to every detail that was being thrown at her. She almost felt guilty when she heard about all the things Candice did to Puck's hair mop.

"Mami, look." Giselle interrupted and as Santana turned around to reprimand her child for interrupting, she caught sight of the cake pulled from the corner of the counter. It was all decorated and clearly her kids had helped.

_We love Mami! _

Santana teared up a little at the cake. Yeah, her kids were constantly drawing her pictures and making her crafts but it still touched her every time. She saw the kids had signed their names in their favorite colors and also a fourth name that made her smile even more.

"They made me sign it since I helped. I only signed my name, though. They did everything else!" Brittany shyly explained. She had watched the emotions flash across Santana's face from her voyeuristic spot across the room. She looked at her feet in hopes of hiding her blush.

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening and a thud. Brittany looked behind her to see a man fall to the ground just inside the door. Turning to Santana she quickly made a stay motion with her hands. "I'll be right back."

Brittany ran to Puck's side. He was getting blood on the carpet but that was the least of her worries. "Oh my god! Puck? What happened?"

"She…found…us." Puck gasped out between deep breaths. The beating and getting back had really taken a toll on him.

Brittany instantly paled. Her thoughts flew straight to the small family in the kitchen right now. "Puck, let's get you to your room. I have to get Santana and the kids out of here in case she comes."

"We…need…to…leave." Puck wheezed. He felt a few broken ribs and he still couldn't catch his breath. Brittany ignored his statement because, though she knew it was true, she couldn't leave Santana. Why did that perfect girl have to come into her life when it was the most messed up?

Puck must have seen the reluctance flash across Brittany's face. "Britt." He tried his best reasoning tone. She looked down at him and as their eyes met, she knew he was right. It was only putting Santana in more danger if she stayed. Sure, Sue knew where they were now but as far as Brittany knew, that's all there was to it. She didn't know about Brett or his relationship with Santana or the kids. With a slight nod, she squeezed his hand. "I'll get her to leave."

Brittany made sure Puck was comfortable enough to sit a few minutes by himself before rushing out to get Santana. The quicker she left with the kids the better. However, it was going to kill Brittany to end this. She took a deep breath, and then turned to walk out of the room.

She jumped when she almost ran into somebody who happened to be right outside the door.

"Santana?" Brittany questioned, noticing the girl looking at her with questioning and slightly hurt eyes.

"What is going on? Who found you? I deserve an explanation. I demand one!" Santana states, standing up straighter and trying to keep her voice hushed so her kids wouldn't hear from the kitchen. "Please?" She falters a little, letting how disappointed she was show through. Out of all the guys she had blown off since the accident, she started dating one that seemed to have kept a big secret from her.

Brittany stared at Santana. She could see the confusion and hurt in her features. She heard the emotions come through her voice. Santana _did_ deserve some kind of explanation but what was she supposed to say? _Hey Santana, I'm really a girl who saw some bad things go down and now I'm pretending to be a guy to save my life but apparently we've been found and now I've potentially put your life and the lives of your children in danger so get the fuck out?_ Brittany shook her head at herself. She knew she should've never gotten this close to anybody in the first place but she had always craved that connection with someone and now she found one deeper than others that have previously come and gone.

"You're right. You deserve to know. I can't deny that. I just don't know what to say. If I tell you too much, you're going to be in more danger than you already might be in." Brittany wanted to hit herself. Sure, it was true that the more Santana knew, the more trouble she could be in but that wasn't the reason she wasn't spilling everything. She knew that her true identity would be more of a slap to Santana's face than the reason why they were in danger.

Santana looked confused now. "Brett. I swear, if you don't tell me, I'll…I'll…" She trailed off, not knowing how to threaten somebody she knew that she could never really hurt. Her shoulders slumped once again as she looked up to Brett with pleading eyes. "Just tell me."

Brittany sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana, wanting to hold her one last time. Santana had been lied to enough and it was going to end now. She squeezed the girl tight, surprised to find it was received without fight. She pulled back slightly. Santana leaned up imperceptibly and Brittany leaned down for a last kiss. It was light, just a press of one pair of lips to another but it held so much feeling in it. It wasn't moaning and groaning or pulling closer for more but it was a spark that neither of them wanted to lose but could see slipping away with each moment they came closer to the truth coming out.

Stepping back and releasing her hold on Santana, Brittany kept her tears back as she began to speak again. "My name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. Brett is who I had to pretend to be in order to hide from somebody. I saw something I shouldn't have and in order to save myself I ran away. Puck and Mike have helped me but tonight Puck was given a warning. The person I'm running from has found me. I'm in danger and the longer you stay, the more in danger you become."

Brittany paused to gauge Santana's reaction but all she saw was the top of the girl's head. She was looking at her feet and not saying a word and that was far from what Brittany had expected. It caused her to panic and grasp for any type of saving words.

"I meant it all. All those things you felt? I felt them. I know you did because I felt them so powerfully that I couldn't forget even if I had that disease that old people get that makes you forget things. I'm sorry I had to lie. It was the only thing that I thought would keep me alive but even that didn't work and-"

Brittany's statement was cut off by a slap to her face. Santana had finally looked up and Brittany's heart crushed at the look of extreme hurt on the beautiful girl in front of her. She was shocked into silence but Santana was sure to fill that for her.

"I fell for you, _Brittany._" Brittany cringed at the way Santana spat her name out. "I liked Sam because he was different. I thought _you_ were different but here you are just like all those guys in the world that he made me forget! How could you? Who does this to somebody? You lied to me. I-I just…can't. I'm not a lesbian. I can't take this. You disgust me. Good luck with your life." Santana turned quickly and gathered her kids from the kitchen. They knew from the look on her face that something bad was going on.

"Mami?" Candice tried to question.

"Shh. Just go get in the car with your brother and sister, sweetie. It's time for us to go." Santana shuffled around, gathering their stuff.

"Mami what about the cake?" Jaxon asked, noticing she wouldn't even look at it.

"You can take it." Brittany said, not knowing what else to say as her life fell apart right before her eyes.

"No." Santana snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself, not wanting to scare her children. "We are leaving that here, let's go." She led the way to the door before holding it open as her kids filed out before her. She saw her eldest two wave at Brittany before racing out to the car, not wanting to anger their mother even more. "C'mon, Elle. We need to leave now."

Giselle was standing between the two older women, looking back and forth. "Mami, are we coming to see Brett again?"

Santana visibly stiffened from her spot and her grip on the doorknob tightened. She looked up and met Brittany's hopeful eyes looking back at her. "I don't think so, honey." Brittany deflated and Santana turned back to her daughter. "I'm sorry." She had said that with sincerity that Brittany had picked up on, but knew it wasn't going to change anything.

Giselle turned and walked over to Brittany before motioning her to bend down, which she did willingly. "Hey kiddo."

"Is this because Mami doesn't like your pretend house game?" She looked at Brittany, trying to figure out why this person was being taken from her. She liked Brett. He was fun. He wasn't like the other grown-ups who thought she was dumb because she couldn't talk or something.

"What?" Brittany asked, clearly confused. She scrunched up her face as she tried to figure out where this girl was coming from.

"Well, you like to be a boy but you're a girl." Giselle stated as if it was a well-known fact.

"How?" Brittany couldn't even finish her question. This girl was clearly way more perceptive than any adult she knows.

"You've got boobies like Mami. I used them as a pillow last night like I do when I have a bad dream and have to sleep with her. Also, Candi was looking for stuff to help with Puck's hair and she found some hair stuff like Mami has in your room. Jax said that it was only for girls." The young girl explained.

Both Santana and Brittany had their jaws dropped. How was it that these kids knew before anybody else?

Brittany was the first to recover. "It's something like that. I was bad, though. I lied to your mami when I shouldn't have. I'm an idiot for doing that but I love her very much and I didn't want to hurt her. I guess I kind of messed that up, too. You've got to promise me something, though." Giselle nodded to show she was listening. "Keep an eye on her for me. Make sure she has better people than me around her." Brittany hugged the girl and felt small arms reciprocate. She couldn't stop the tears this time. This was goodbye.

"I don't think there's anybody better than you." Giselle said before walking out the front door and out to the car.

Santana was still shocked by what she had just heard. She could feel a headache coming on from all the information that she had taken in. Part of her wanted to run into Brittany's arms and pretend none of this happened but she knew she couldn't. She had to go. This was it.

"Good-bye, Brittany."

Brittany looked up from where she was still squatted down. Tears streamed down her face as she held in her sobs. "Good-bye, Santana. I love you."

* * *

><p>A*N - So it's all out in the open now. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry for any spelling errors but it's 4 in the morning here and I'm too tired to take the time to re-read it. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and talking to me on tumblr and here, it always brightens my day and I could always use that. I've been feeling down a lot lately so I was in quite a writing slump. Anyways, enough excuses.<p>

I sincerely apologize a thousand times for the wait. I just got a job that I can hopefully keep as well so I don't know when the next update will be but I will try my best to get it up when I can. If you want to follow me on tumblr my url is writtentoberead. If you want to leave me a message on here I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for your time!

*Irrelevant note that you don't have to read: This chapter is dedicated to my future girlfriend. Show up soon. I need someone to cuddle and focus on spoiling so I'm not so stressed and crazy all the time. I thought maybe if I put this in writing you will somehow magically see this and come find me. (I swear I'm not getting desperate.) The end!


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany picked herself up off of the floor where she had slumped down. The whole situation had made her temporarily forget about Puck and therefore a feeling of guilt set in on top of her overwhelming shame of having lied to Santana. She quickly rushed back to him.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. We told you not to get close to her." Puck looked genuinely sorry through his wincing.

"I know. I couldn't help it. I was drawn to her like a…like a…I can't even think right now."

"Look, I am sorry. Just now we have to move on. Not to rush you or anything, but I'm in need of a medical care and first of all we have to get out of here." Puck tried to stand up and staggered a bit. "Woah."

Brittany rushed to his side to catch him before he fell over. "Easy, Puck. You can't go anywhere in this condition. I don't even understand how you got back here. I can barely drive safely without any injuries."

They both freeze when they hear the front door open. They hear it creak shut and slow footsteps. The footsteps pause and Brittany and Puck look at each other, holding their breaths.

"Puck? Brett? Santana? Why is there blood in the doorway? Should I be scared that I got the day off?"

The two hiding in the bedroom breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Mike's slightly confused and scared voice. Something about his questions made Brittany pop up quickly and rush out to him.

"Hey Br-"

"Why did you say Brett? Why did you call for Santana? She's not here." Brittany asked. She may not be the smartest person ever but she could easily catch the little things.

"I thought…her car is in the driveway so I assumed she was still here."

Brittany's heart dropped at the new information. "No." Mike paled as he realized that apparently that the car wasn't supposed to be there any longer. "Check for Puck. He's in his room. He needs medical help." Brittany spoke quickly before rushing outside. She fell to her knees when she realized that Mike wasn't lying. Santana's car sat in the driveway, the backdoor still slightly opened.

Brittany slowly got up and headed over to the car. She checked around and was given a small sense of relief when she realized there was no blood around them. She reached in when she noticed something on the floor. A tear fell from her face when she pulled out the stuffed unicorn.

"How could she do this?" Brittany questioned, her fists balling up in anger and her lips pressing tightly together to keep in her screams of frustration. _It's on, Sylvester._

With a new sense of purpose, she runs back to the house. She bursts through the door and heads straight for her room. She grabbed her cell phone and a pocket knife. As she rushed through the kitchen again, she stops and grabs the picture from the fridge. She carefully folds it up and puts it in her pocket. She hopes it'll give her some kind of strength for it reminds her of who she's doing this for.

"You're not going."

Brittany jumps at the sound of Mike's voice. She turns to find him looking at her with a confused look on his face. "She's only using her as bait. If you go, you'll die for sure."

"Isn't that what I deserve?" Brittany admits in a defeated tone.

Mike can't help but see the pain and hurt in Brittany's face. It kills him to see her like this, knowing how cheerful and carefree she was before an unfortunate incident just happened to ruin her life. Though he hadn't told anybody, he had actually met a girl on his first night here. They started dating the next day. He knew it was wrong considering how much they'd warned Brittany not to get too friendly with anybody but he couldn't help it. Truth is, he didn't really want to keep running either. Not when he finally found something so good.

"No." Mike said.

Brittany slumped down. She was hoping for some kind of support. Either way, she was doing this. "I guess this is goodb-"

"I meant no as in no, you don't deserve this. You deserve the best. You really love Santana, don't you?" Brittany nods. "And her kids?" Again, a nod. "Then WE need to save them."

Brittany hurried over and hugged Mike tightly. "Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me."

_I think I do._

"I'm coming too then." Puck announced. He tried to give his trademark cocky smirk but when he straightened up the pain made him double over again.

"Sorry, Puck. No offense, but at this point I think you'd just weigh us down." Mike tried to let his friend down gently.

Puck looked up with determination. He limped past his two friends and they heard a jingling from the kitchen. He came back into view, standing as tall as he could and walked out the door. "I'll drive."

"But we don't know where to go!" Brittany shouted after him.

"Then what was your plan?" Puck popped his head back in.

"Um…I didn't get that far. I just knew that I needed to do something!" Brittany admitted.

"Well, they were obviously watching the house. Let's go." Mike suggested.

It only took fifteen minutes of walking around the front yard for a dark car to pull up. They license plate read SYLVSTR. A man in a dark suit got out and stood by the car. He looked to the three as they paused near each other and nodded once. Brittany stepped up and returned the nod. The man then moves toward the back of the car and opens the back door, waiting until the three of them were tightly fit in the backseat before shutting it once again.

No words were spoken during the ride. Brittany was dying in the anticipation and dread she was feeling. Without much thought, she grabbed the hand of either man beside her. The only two who have really stuck by her through anything. It was comforting to have them there.

When the car stopped it was a ways out of town. The house looked recently abandoned and the lawn hadn't been looked after in a few years. Brittany always thought these kinds of houses were sad. There was probably a happy family living there at one time and then it was just left behind. All those memories that the house has seen would be forgotten sooner or later.

Again without a word, the driver and the front passenger got out. The same guy opened their doors and then pointed towards the house. Sylvester came out as they approached.

"Well if it isn't the androgynous little sneak. I figured you'd come running once I took your lover and her snotty brats."

"Where are they?" Brittany questioned, fists clenching at her sides. She could take the verbal abuse about her but she couldn't believe what she was hearing about Santana and those children she had come to adore.

"Oh they are safe with some of my men. They are quite fond of that brunette you have there. They like a little fight. Had to put some duct tape on those kids though. Except the youngest. The other two wouldn't shut up. Why people want to bring such useless tiny people into the world I will never truly understand." Sylvester smiled as she noticed Brittany's face turn red with anger.

"Let them go. I'm here now. I'll stay. I'll let you do whatever you want just Let. Them. Go." She took a few quick steps towards the house and noticed the two men from the car quickly reach into their jackets, pausing to wait for a signal.

"What if I don't want you anymore? I could train those kids. They are still young. As for the lady, she'd be a nice prize for my men, wouldn't you say?"

"THAT'S EN-"

"Brett? I mean, Brit-Brittany?"

The blonde paused before she could lunge forward in an attack, giving Puck and Mike enough time to restrain her. She looked around wildly before spotting Santana in a window on the second floor. Brittany sighed in relief. It wasn't until she noticed the beautiful face she knew was marred by a cut that her rage quickly returned.

"You bitch! She's not even a part of this! Let her go. You're just a cruel, wrinkly old lady!"

"I am only twenty seven!" Sylvester was no longer wearing a smile. Instead she was nodding to her men standing behind the trio who quickly brought out the guns they were hiding and pushed it into Puck's and Mike's backs. Slowly, they were ushered inside with a hot tempered Brittany in tow.

Once inside the house Brittany tugged toward the staircase only to be turned towards a doorway. She threw a confused look around. She was hoping to be able to go see Santana and hopefully the kids would be in the same place, all okay. Sylvester must've noticed her confused expression because suddenly she heard a sharp laugh.

"You really thought I would let you just reunite with that bitch and her brats? Oh no. You're going to the basement!" Sylvester spat out. "Maybe I'll be able to finally rid myself of you…slowly."

A bit of fear worked its way past Brittany's anger for a second there. That didn't sound like fun. If she was dying, slowly, she wouldn't be able to help Santana or the kids. What would happen to them? Would they be let go or would Sylvester actually use them for evil? She certainly has the cold, dead heart for it.

"BITCH! STOP HER!"

Everybody stopped in their tracks when they heard the shout from upstairs.

"KEEP YOUR NASTY ASS HANDS OFF OF ME AND MY KIDS!"

The party downstairs hears a nasty kick land and a groan from some unknown man. "My balls..." is wheezed out and the four men wince in sympathy.

"Mami watch out!" Brittany perks up at hearing Candice's voice and struggles against the grips holding her back when she hears a scream come from Santana.

"How the hell did that one get untied?" A deep voice rang out.

"She's got little hands! Must've just slipped out! I'm sorry. I'll fix that. I'll double the duct tape too so she can't rip it off so easily." A higher, scratchier voice said, sounding scared.

"NO! THE SMALLEST!"

Suddenly movement was at the top of the stairs. A frightened Giselle came sprinting down the stairs with fear written all over her face. She looked around and cowered back when she saw Sylvester but when she spotted Brittany she immediately ran for her. "B!" The little voice sounded out, clearly scared.

The two men quickly moved to grab the little girl and that's when Puck and Mike quickly turned the tables. They let go of Brittany who shielded the little girl as her two friends took out the two men with a few hard punches the back of their heads. Syvlester gasped in surprise at how dumb her men could be as the one sent to chase the small girl tripped down the stairs, knocking himself out in the process.

"Shit! You think they'd be able to handle one fucking woman and three kids!"

"ELLE?" Santana's panicked voice rang out, half muffled.

"She's okay, San!" Brittany called back, hoping to reassure the woman she loves.

Sylvester was trying to keep calm but she was panicking. This would be harder to deal with than she thought. She should've called for backup but from what she had found out, the blonde and the mohawked boy weren't the smartest and the third was just a skinny dancer. Honestly, she had assumed he was gay. The brunette and her little piglets were fighters, though, she couldn't deny that. It seems the blonde's attachment and the two men's loyalty was pretty powerful as well.

After a quick discussion, Mike branched off and ran upstairs to help Santana, Candice, and Jaxon. Taking the men upstairs by surprise worked in his favor and it sounded like a quick fight. Panicking, Sylvester lunged forward, catching the two adults by surprise and making the little girl scream. Brittany doubled over when she felt the sharp knife cut into her side.

"Not how I planned it, Barbie. This is just going to have to be the way it goes, though. Sorry I won't be sticking around for your funeral. Don't worry, I'll come back for your lover and her kids too." Sylvester jerked backward, pulling the knife with her and out of Brittany. She coughed up some blood before falling to the ground.

"NO!" Puck and Giselle yelled in unison. Sylvester laughed and turned to quickly run out of the door. "See you all again, soon!" She said with a wink before opening the door.

Santana appeared at the top of the stairs at that time and screamed when she saw a bloody Brittany lying on the floor. She fainted in shock, but not before she heard a gunshot.

* * *

><p>A*N – I have no excuses and no future promises. Bring on the anger but I do sincerely apologize. I hate not getting these chapters out sooner but I'm working and slowly falling behind in school so I kind of need to put those first. I won't even have time to write for Brittana week, which I was looking forward to since the idea first came out. The kind words I get from you guys always pick me up so a huge thank you to those of you who keep me going, it does wonders!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany jumped a bit when she heard the gun go off. Everything was a bit fuzzy and she was starting to feel numb. Feeling blood pool in the back of her throat, she tried to cough some up. The taste was disgusting.

"Son of a bitch!"

Brittany tilted her head from her curled position on the ground to look towards the door. It looked like whoever shot the gun had managed to hit Sylvester in the leg. The once tall standing woman was now limping quickly towards a car.

"No you fucking don't." Mike said as he sprinted down the steps. He was high on an adrenaline rush, having already injured the enemy. Gun in hand, he managed to shoot one of the front tires of the car as it pulled away. Puck finally snapped out of his shock and ran to help, picking up a gun from one of the fallen minions on the floor.

Elle was confused and torn. She had seen her mother collapse at the top of the stairs, thankfully not falling down at all. She saw her big sister and brother peek their heads out and walk up to her, trying to rouse her awake. Figuring they had it covered, she walked to the still coughing blonde lying on the floor. "B?"

"Hey Elle. Go to your mom. She could use you." Brittany said, not wanting to the kid to see her like this.

"She's okay. Are you going to be okay? You look hurt." Elle asked, not able to stop her eyes from starting to water at the thought of her friend in pain. "Are you going away like my daddy?"

Brittany stilled a bit. She had no idea how to reply to that. There was a very real possibility that she would bleed out if she didn't get any help soon. "I hope not, Elle."

"Me either." The little girl knelt down beside Brittany and softly rubbed her back. "Mami does this when I'm sick." She explained, hoping to help in any way she can.

Brittany gathered her breath. "San?" She called out, hoping for a response. She felt defeated when there wasn't one. She wasn't sure if it was because she was the one asking or because Santana wasn't waking up.

Just then Mike came in, closely followed by two EMTs carrying a stretcher. They came rushing over to Brittany. They tried to pry Elle away but the little girl was determined to stay close, trying to continuously rub the tall blonde's back. Finally, they gave up and just allowed her to climb on as well, figuring she's been through enough. Brittany was immediately feeling much fainter as soon as they moved her body. The last thing she saw before giving in to her body was a second stretcher being brought in, she hoped for Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to a strange face and her daughter's voice. "Mami they're taking Britt! Elle is going with her. Mami, can I ride on your bed thing like she is?"<p>

"Wha-what happened? Is Elle okay? Where's Jaxon? Is-is…" Santana trailed off, almost afraid to ask.

"Everybody's okay." Candice explained, allowing Santana to sigh in relief. "Except maybe Britt."

Santana's head snapped up, making her feel a bit dizzy again. The unknown man next to her told her to be careful and try and get on the stretcher. Santana did so in a daze, wondering how badly Brittany was injured. If she died it was because she came to save her. No matter how nasty she had been before she left. Of course, she never would have been kidnapped in the first place if it wasn't for the blonde but _she came back_.

Santana didn't know what to really think. Instead she decided to worry about that later and make sure her kids were taken care of. "You said Elle was with Britt, right?" She asked her oldest.

"Yeah! They let her ride the stretcher cause she wouldn't get off." Candice explained.

"And Jaxon?"

"He's with Mike and Puck. The cops are talking to them. There are all kinds of flashing lights outside!"

Part of Santana was so glad her kids were safe. Another part found it slightly funny that her kids would be excited about the commotion despite why it was happening. They just went through a traumatic event but they were still on an adrenaline high. So much has happened to them already in their young lives. She hoped they could all be strong enough to get through this. The last part of her was focused on Brittany. She couldn't help it. It was just all so confusing. She had really started to fall for Brett. But now he's Britt. Is there really so much of a difference?

She felt faint once again, this was all too much at once. She had just been _kidnapped_. So had her kids. Just hours ago she found out the guy she's been falling for isn't even a guy at all. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't care what happened to the blonde. She cared for Brittany, even if she didn't want to. There was a connection between them that she couldn't deny. Now she just had to figure out if she could embrace it or not.

* * *

><p>When Brittany woke up again, she was in the hospital. She had a hard time opening her eyes because it was all so bright. She heard the soft sound of a little girl trying to hold in her giggles. She also heard a smack and an "ow!" that sounded like Puck. She wanted to groan out but her mouth felt too dry. Instead, she ended up opening and closing her mouth and she squinted, hearing another heavenly voice giggle a bit.<p>

"Here's some water." Brittany heard Santana quietly say before she felt a straw prodding at her lips. She gratefully sipped some up, noting that it wasn't ice cold but better than nothing. Her eyes started to adjust to the light and she took in her surroundings.

Santana stood by her bedside, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Puck was sitting on a chair in the corner, losing his play-fight with Jaxon while Elle just looked on and giggled every time her brother got a good shot in. She wondered where Candice was but she suddenly heard her coming down the hallway loudly.

"I told Mami that I could do it myself! You didn't need to follow me. I bet some of those nurse ladies thought you were a stalker. Except that one that was all 'awww' but she's all scary looking anyways." Candice was talking as she walked into the room, casting a brief glance over at Brittany who smiled as best as she could. Candice looked away before realizing that Brittany was awake and had to do a double take.

"Britty!" She took a running start at the bed but her mother caught her before she could hop up.

"Honey, Brittany is still a bit hurt. You can't just go jumping on hurt people otherwise you'll put them in more pain." Candice pouted but accepted that, stepping close to the bed to be in front of her brother and sister who slowly walked up, not wanting to face the wrath of their mother.

"You alive?" Jaxon asked, looking up at Brittany like she might just die in front of them.

"I think so." Her throat ached and her voice sounded hoarse. She looked again for the water and Santana brought it quickly to her lips again. She smiled gratefully to the girl beside her bed before looking back to the children. "I'm breathing, right?"

The three kids nodded quickly, looking relieved. Santana turned to her kids. "Hey, you guys should go with Puck and Mike and get something to eat a bit."

"But Mamiiii, Britty just woke upppp!" Candice whined while the other two pouted up at their mother.

"Go, now. I promise you can see her when you're done. The last thing she needs is a couple of crazy kids harassing her when she just woke up. She's already proven she's okay." Santana said sternly, looking at her kids to let them know she was serious.

Brittany looked over to Santana confused. She was perfectly fine with having the kids here. Plus if they all left she'd be left alone with Santana. Is that what the other girl wanted?

* * *

><p>A*N – I'm sorry to come back with such a short chapter. I'm prepared to handle your worst complaints about my tardiness. Have at it. I'm done with classes for the summer but I am working more now and soon I will be working probably more than 50 hours a week. I am also up in the air in my relationship with my mother (who I will be working with, awkwardly enough) so I don't know if that'll make me write more or less. In any case, I will try and write more than I have been. Your support means a lot and if you have any questions or just want to talk to me you can find me on tumblr with my url writtentoberead.<p>

Also, Happy Birthday to Taylor, one of the best supportive ladies I know! I don't know how I would've gotten through all of this crap this past month without you!


	13. Chapter 13

A small awkward silence filled the air. Brittany didn't know what to say. She wanted to know why Santana wanted to be alone with her. What did she do? Well, besides the whole putting the woman and her kids in some serious danger thing. Ever since they were alone Santana was focused in on Brittany's face. It was this gaze she had been avoiding until she absolutely could not take it anymore. She swallowed and then cleared her throat a bit before looking straight into the brown eyes she had fallen so easily for.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I wasn't supposed to make friends and that's exactly what I did with you. Except, it was much worse. I kind of fell in love with you. It's kind of your fault in a way. You were just so pretty and perfect and I was just drawn to you like a fly to…well, another fly that the first fly was in love with after not knowing the second fly for very l-"

"Stop." Santana said. She found herself conflicted again. She was trying to mask her feelings by putting on a blank face but as soon as the blonde with her short, adorable bed-head hair started rambling and moving her hands, she couldn't stop the small smile that appeared. "You're such a goof."

Brittany was frozen. Her hands were still in the air and her mouth was open. She saw the small smile on Santana's face so she was hopeful that it was a good sign. Slowly she let herself unleash her little lopsided grin that reminded Santana of a little dorky puppy that you just wanted to hug tightly.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Santana started, reaching out to lightly push Brittany's hands down. The other girl let them drop but she managed to catch one. She needed something to help keep her grounded, unknowingly giving Brittany some hope which she clung to as tightly as she gripped Santana's hand.

"I was raised in a religious household. My parents never really shared their opinions of gay people. However, it was my abuela who made me think it was wrong. One of my cousins was in college when she had an experiment. A lesbian experiment. She dated this girl for only a month but in that month, my abuela acted as if she was a disgusting animal or something. I love my abuela more than I can put into words. When I found out you were, well, a woman, I immediately felt her disappointment washing over me. I couldn't stand the thought of her hating me just because I love you."

Brittany nodded her understanding. She didn't really have any family close to her like that but she knew that if Puck or Mike rejected her for any reason she would be heart broken. Part of her was a little mad at Santana's abuela for making her granddaughter feel so unloved over something she couldn't control. Santana loves her and that was no reason to- wait. Santana _loves_ her. Not loved. _I still have a chance!_

"You love me?" Brittany breathed out. She couldn't believe it and she was almost scared to say it out loud because she didn't want Santana, this beautiful girl in front of her, to suddenly take it back and correct herself. That she had meant loved.

"Yes." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand. It was the hardest thing to accept and for a while she couldn't. However, this girl had come and saved her and her children. Her children who also love this adorable blonde lying in this bed, injured from coming back for her family. She had fallen for Brett, but Brittany was no different. "I do love you. I don't know what I'm going to tell abuela but I don't know what else to do. I was lucky enough to have loved so early in my life with Sam. When he died, I thought I would never feel it again. But I feel it with you, Britt. I can't let that slip through my fingers. Not after the last was taken so suddenly."

Brittany could hardly believe her ears. She was so ready to leave and let Santana be. Let her and those kids she loves move on and live peacefully without fear of Sylvester. It would've killed her but it was what was best for the small family she wanted so desperately to be a part of. Now, everything changed once again. Santana loves her and she loves Santana back. She wants to be there for those kids and watch them grow up. She doesn't want to run. Speaking of…

"What happened to the bitch?" Brittany spat out, scaring Santana a bit. It threw off the brunette who had just confessed her love to.

"Excuse me?" Santana said, feeling an old part of her Lima Heights-self coming out.

Brittany looked to Santana and noticed the shock on the woman's face. She shook her head. "Sorry. You know I love you too. Otherwise I wouldn't have come back. The squirts are awesome too. I'd love to get to know them better if you'd let me. I promise I will give you the best real first date ever soon but for now I have to know. Where is Sylvester?"

Santana looked down, almost scared to tell her. Brittany closed her eyes and breathed in for a second, realizing it wasn't going to be good news for her. "I don't know how to say this because I don't want you to freak out and hurt yourself but…they got her."

Brittany clenched the hand that wasn't holding Santana's in anger. It took Santana's giggling to do a double take and realize what she had said. Santana giggled a bit and carefully sat down on Brittany's bed. She took her hand up and gently brushed her fingers through some of the shaggy mane. "Your, I'm sorry, _Our_ nightmare is over." She said before she leaned in for a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated.

Brittany felt great, despite being pretty bandaged up. There would be trials and sentencing later but for now Sylvester was off the streets. No longer a threat to her or her-

Brittany opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss. She couldn't think that great when she was being kissed by the most gorgeous woman she had ever known. "Wait." She shyly looked down at their still locked fingers. "What are we?"

Santana smiled and finally let go of Brittany's hand. Brittany sighed and realized it was all too good to be true. Santana was just going to stand back and say "Got ya!" now. Except she didn't. She pulled her long, dark hair neatly over one shoulder before climbing in and snuggling close to Brittany and looking up at her. "I'm not sure, Ms. Pierce. What would you say?"

"I um..." Brittany wasn't sure how to say it. She wanted it to be cool and romantic but the way Santana made her feel just blew that away. "Bemygirlfiend?" She breathed out before turning her face away, not able to look at Santana.

Brittany waited with her eyes closed, even though her face was already turned away. She felt Santana lift away from her again only to feel her own arm being tugged around a warm body that felt so right against her. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Santana breathed in her ear.

Brittany's throat closed but the move and breathy voice made her whip her head back and was caught by startling brown eyes. "Be my girlfriend?" She questioned hopefully.

"Of course." Santana smiled and even laughed a bit at the goofy grin she got in return. She quickly leaned forward and kissed her dork once more.

"She got away!" Breaking the kiss, both heads turned towards the door, hearts pounding.

It was then that Elle could be heard giggling and obviously moving quickly towards the door. "Elle got away!" Brittany breathed a sigh of relief that it was just the young girl and not the one that she had feared. She realized it was Puck's voice calling out in the hallway through the closed door. She wanted to laugh until Santana quickly jumped away from her with an apologetic look on her face just before the door was thrown open.

* * *

><p>A*N – another short chapter. Again, I apologize. I'm just not sure how much longer I am going to make this story. There is the possibility of quite a few more chapters with the aftermath and everything but I could also leave it to your imaginations (and save you from the long waits).<p>

For sure there will be at least one more chapter. So please give your input on how much longer you want it to be. I'm also looking for new prompts as well so if you have any and want to throw them my way feel free to!

Again, my tumblr url is writtentoberead. Feel free to send me prompts there or just come and talk. I'm on there more often than here.

Also a special thank you to Blueskkies, who warned me about the stuff going on with some of the stories on this website. Mine are all backed up on my computer but I don't have another place to post them. Anybody with suggestions can also drop me a line. Thank you all, lovely readers!


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany wanted to question why Santana had jumped away but a small girl was quickly climbing up the side of her bed and snuggling right where her mother had just occupied. Shortly after, Puck was at the open door trying to catch his breath.

"Like I haven't had enough excitement lately…" He paused to breathe in some more. "I'm sorry. She was sneaky and by the time I noticed she was scooting away, she had a nice head start on me. I may have muscles, but she's got the tiny body to weave through people like it's nothing."

A doctor walked in shortly after. He was tall and handsome, looking a bit like Uncle Jesse from Full ouse. "Hello, Brittany. How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling at the cute scene before him and subtly checking out Santana.

Noticing the wandering eyes, Brittany cleared her throat. "I'm fine, doctor. Great, actually! Can I go home?" She wanted to say something about him looking at her girlfriend but after Santana had jumped away she wasn't sure what was going on between them. Mike walked in with Candice and Jaxon and sat down in the corner quietly.

The doctor returned to his chart in front and wrote some quick notes. "We are going to keep you one more day just to make sure we are in the clear and you can go home under a few conditions."

"Which are?"

"No heavy lifting, obviously. You're just starting to heal and it was a deep cut. I'm surprised you do not have more damage. No quick movements. I've noticed you're pretty, um, fit." The doctor swallowed, a little nervous about his compliment since Puck stood up and got closer to listen to these conditions. "So if you exercise frequently you'll have to learn to take it easy. I'd actually prefer if you had somebody watching out for you for the first few days, until you get things moved more comfortably so you don't stretch or strain your wound."

"I'll watch her." Santana quickly volunteered. She looked down at her shoes nervously for a moment when all heads snapped in her direction. "I-I mean, I have vacation time that I need to use. That way Puck and Mike can continue working and covering for Britt's missing wages while she recovers."

The others all accepted this answer and Puck and Mike moved to speak to the doctor about things they could do to make the house more comfortable for Brittany. Meanwhile, the two women were having a silent conversation. Brittany knew Santana didn't have any vacation time or anything like that. She probably could hardly afford taking a few days off. She silently questioned the girl but received nothing but a mouthed "later." She was going to try and continue but was distracted by two more small bodies crawling into bed with her.

"Careful, Jax! Don't lay on her side cause of the big ouchie there." Candice reminded her younger brother. He nodded before snuggling up to one of Brittany's legs while Candice sat closely to the other. Elle moved her legs so she was curled into a ball to make room for her sister.

Santana just smiled at the cute site. She was so happy her kids adored Brittany. _So why did you jump when they were coming in?_ She shook her head at herself. She knew it was something that was going to be brought up again but for now she had to listen to directions for the next few days of being Brittany's nurse.

Halfway through Dr. Carl's instructions and way too many glances of her cleavage stolen, she decided to chance her own glance at Brittany and her kids. Surprisingly, all were fast asleep cuddled up together. It made her have feelings about a possible future that she wasn't sure if she should be feeling already. What would happen now? Would Brittany stay or will she want to go back to where she ran from soon? Would she be able to keep up with bills while helping Brittany? Of course she would. Hopefully. Would Brittany change now that she doesn't have to worry about keeping up her secret?

Her questions immediately stopped when she noticed Brittany stirring. The other woman seemed to remember there were kids in the bed with her because she stopped squirming. Instead she lay still and slowly opened her eyes and they quickly found Santana's staring right at her. She sent the brunette a small smile, not knowing what else to do. Santana smiled back before turning back to the doctor.

"And that's all I have for you now. I've got a few more patients that I need to check with but if you need anything, I'm around." He sent a quick wink to Santana and a smile to Brittany, who glared back, before leaving the room.

Puck and Mike walked over to Brittany. "We are going to run back to the house, clean shit up, grab you new clothes and stuff. Sound good?" Puck whispered. Brittany nodded, keeping her body still enough so the kids didn't wake. Santana put her hand on Mike's arm. "Hey, could you actually take the kids back? Let them sleep on the couch or somewhere a little more comfy?"

"They can take my bed." Brittany offered, slowly shaking them away one by one. "Hey guys, time to get up. You're going to go sleep in my bed at my house." The three kids started to open their mouths to protest while wiping away at tired eyes. "Noooo arguing. I see those open mouths. I promise when I come back tomorrow we can all have a big sleep over again. Stay up late, laughing and watching movies."

"Can Puck and Mike join, too?" Jaxon asked, his excitement taking away some of his sleepiness. He looked to the guys with a grin.

"Of course!"

"and Mami?" Candice asked, looking to her mother for confirmation. "She had to miss the last one and it was fun!"

Brittany looked over at Santana who was still smiling. "Yeah, Mami, are you going to sleep over?" She was partly asking as a joke and mimicking the kids but part of her was really interested in the answer. Of course, she would love to have a good excuse for her girlfriend to sleep over but after she jumped away so quickly when the kids came in she just wasn't sure if Santana would want to.

"Duh! Mami promised to take care of Britt for a couple of days. I'll be right there with you tomorrow night." Santana smiled wider as her kid's excitement grew. "Now this sleep over is only going to happen if you guys go with Puck and Mike now and be good for them tonight. Give Mami a hug before you go."

Surprising everybody, each of the kids took their own turn to hug Brittany first before hopping off the bed to hug their mother. "Bye Britty!" Elle said before grabbing Puck's hand.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us sleep in your bed!" Candice said, going to stand by the guys as well.

"Get better!" Jaxon added before the five left the room again.

The awkward silence was suddenly back as both women waited for the other to speak.

Santana decided to try and start. "Look, Brittany…"

Brittany cut her off. She was still kind of hurt by Santana jumping away but after the story she told her, she understood. "I get why you did it, Santana. I'm not mad. I'll admit it hurt because I was so happy you agreed to be my girlfriend, I mean you still are, right?" She continued once the other girl giggled and nodded. "If you don't want to tell your kids that's okay. Oh god, did you not want me around them for now either? And I just planned that whole sleep over without even asking you. I suck."

Santana slowly got back on the bed and carefully curled back into Brittany who stopped her rant and put her arm around Santana. She was still very confused but she was happy to have the close contact.

"Britt, you don't suck. I really want to have the sleep over with you. And the kids." Brittany tried not to smile at that victory. "I can explain why I jumped, although it might be kind of stupid." Santana took this opportunity to bury her face into Brittany's neck to hide from her embarrassment. "You are just, the first, of anybody. You are the first that I've been close to in a more than friendly way in front of the kids. All my other dates I managed to keep it to quick hugs or a kiss on the cheek." Brittany tried to not clench her fist at the thought of Santana with other people. Instead of getting angry outright she just hugged the brunette closer. "I want to say that they weren't ready for that. Honestly, though, I think it was me who wasn't ready for them to see."

Brittany took a minute to take that all in. It was relieving that Santana was able to talk to her honestly so easily. "Well, thank you for being honest. I understand that, too. If you want to wait to be all PDA in front of your kids, that's fine with me. I do want to promise you that I will be appropriate when the time comes. I will kiss you and hug you and hold your hand but I won't be all over you like some sleaze if that helps to ease your worries. At least, not when they are looking at us. If they aren't looking, I might just sneak a little tongue in." Brittany winked and started laughing when Santana did. She really had a gorgeous laugh. She kept silent once the laughter died down because she felt Santana squirm a little as if she was battling with herself.

"I want to do it. I love you, Brittany. My kids seem to really adore you, too. It might just take some time. Start slow. I can only ask that you be patient with me." Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes to say this and the blonde felt the sincerity.

Brittany leaned down and softly kissed Santana to show that was perfectly fine with her. "Just in case you didn't get that message, I'm okay with being patient. I can do anything for you if you can forgive me for what I've done."

The two kissed again, both thanking the other. It was a kiss filled with promises that didn't need words. Eventually, it turned into just a kiss for the sake of kissing. Santana dared to swing her leg on top of Brittany, who gladly accepted it with a moan and by holding it in place. A small moan from Santana answered Brittany's as the two made out more intensely than they ever have before. Without really thinking about it, Santana brought her hand down to Brittany's chest and felt her heartbeat fluttering. It was both flattering and turning her on to know the effect she had on the blonde. Her hips bucked a little and she let out another moan as the friction caught her just right. It was then that Brittany pulled away, leaving Santana to whine at the loss.

"Baby, I'd love to continue this, believe me. Unfortunately, I am really feeling wore out. Can we just, cuddle?" Brittany asked shyly. Her excuse was partly truth but there was more to it. She didn't want to chance anybody walking in and therefore already breaking her earlier promise. Getting caught snuggling was one thing. Good friends snuggled all the time. Multiple times she had used Puck or Mike as her own personal pillow. But getting caught grinding and moaning and making out? That might make this time of waiting and getting comfortable in front of other people a lot longer. Sure, she'd wait forever for Santana but if she was honest, the sooner she got to show off her girl, the better. This possessive feeling probably arose because of that stupid doctor with the wandering eyes and perfect smile.

"Of course we can. I'm sorry. I got a little carried away there." Santana looked away embarrassed once again. "I'd love to cuddle, though." She added as she snuggled in closer to her blonde. Her girlfriend.

It wasn't long before they both settled into the bed. Santana had left her leg where it was, having the excuse of 'it gives me better balance so I don't fall off.' Brittany let that one slide and pretended she didn't notice Santana's eyes looking away quickly. Brittany fell into a happy nap, very content with Santana's breathing evening out against her neck as she too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Puck walked into Brittany's room about an hour later. He had won the coin toss and therefore Mike was left with the kids for a second while he ran over some new clothes and other stuff to Brittany at the hospital. People may assume he wasn't a kid person but he liked them, especially Santana's. However, he was not up for taking care of three under the age of 10 by himself.<p>

"Hey, I think I might be having a heart attack, or maybe that's just my heart going crazy for you." Puck said to the cute nurse who was walking by Brittany's room right before he entered.

"You should probably get that checked out. I bet it happens often." The nurse shot back with a wink before continuing down the hallway.

Puck knew he had a small in with his lame pick up line, so he hurriedly opened the door and was ready to throw the clothes at Brittany on the bed before darting out again. He managed to catch them before they fully left his hand when he saw the sight in front of him. "Oh shhhhh." Puck nearly yelled.

Brittany stirred at the noise and slowly opened her eyes to face a guilty looking Puck. At first she was confused until she felt someone shuffle closer. It was then she realized Santana was still in her arms and sleeping peacefully. She looked up at Puck with an expression that obviously showed she was thinking of some kind of excuse.

"Hey, I'm happy for you." Puck whispered honestly.

"It's a secret." Brittany whispered back, hoping he would understand. "She doesn't want her kids to know just yet and isn't exactly comfortable with PDA yet."

"Okay, that's really great and everything, but there is a super hot nurse somewhere in this building that totally wants to see this mohawk from behind." Puck smiled for a second and then his face fell when Brittany giggled and he realized what he had said. "No, I meant, I would be behind her. Not that she would be behind me. I'm not into that." Brittany giggled a little more as her friend tried to take back his comment.

"Whatever you say. I'm not going to judge." Brittany said with a wide grin.

"Whatever. I'm going to go after her. Here's your shit, ass." Puck stuck his tongue out at her before turning and leaving the room.

"And you exit after saying shit and ass? Way to make me believe you aren't into anal!" Brittany whisper-yelled.

Puck pointed back at her before quickly exiting, afraid to say anymore. "That wasn't very nice." Santana mumbled into Brittany's neck before letting out a small laugh that she had been holding in.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since he walked in. Or stumbled. I just heard his commotion." Santana laughed again at the thought of Puck falling. She looked up at Brittany who was wearing a worried expression. "Hey, I'm okay with him knowing. I figured he would be the first one to find out somehow anyways. I know he's an alright guy and won't go talking about it." She smiled when her girlfriend relaxed again before burying her face once more. "Now back to sleep. If I don't sleep this turned on feeling off, I might just do something you'll really like." She teased.

"Fuck." Brittany groaned as her head fell back onto her pillow. She realized her dreams for the night might not exactly be innocent.

* * *

><p>A*N – Ahhhh so my writing slump looks to be slowly going away. This story is essentially done but since you have all been pretty cool about my sketchy updating I'm going to write a few more chapters. I'm still working more than I'm used to (just last week I did 40+ hours in 4 days). I also have a new puppy named Ellie that I'm definitely loving but she's a bit of work too and needs a lot of attention. I can't ask more patience from you guys because you have all already given me a lot but I'm not making any promises I can't keep. I'll try to update soon!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Brittany woke up feeling slightly sad with her arms empty. The hospital's visitor policy had been pretty lenient with her since she helped catch one of the biggest criminals out there. Unfortunately, that hadn't extended to letting Santana stay then night. The girl had texted her, though, saying she was happy to be in her bed. For some reason, even the thought of Santana in her bed made her stomach feel a good kind of weird. She was glad she had a big bed so the family was able to snuggle there together.

**On my way. Can't wait to turn into Nurse Tana! – Santana**

Brittany smiled at the text. She was thankful Santana had volunteered to take care of her. This meant a lot of time together in the next few days. It also gave her a nice image of Santana in a sexy nurse outfit.

On the other hand, she was still a little worried if Santana's finances would hold up. She wished she could help out. She had used most of her money on the move here and the little she had saved since would be paying for the hospital bill.

Brittany tried to think of ways she would be able to still help Santana. Maybe helping the kids open a lemonade stand? They had had a lot of fun baking the cake on their first sleep over so maybe they could sell baked goods too? Even so that probably wouldn't make enough to cover rent or really any bills. She could sell some things. Again, she didn't have much so she probably wouldn't raise a whole lot that way either…

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted when her doctor came in. He flashed his dazzling smile before reaching for her chart and taking a quick look over it. He did a few tests just as a check up on her reflexes and other small stuff.

"You seem to be in pretty good working order. Any unusual pains or anything?" He asked as her wrote down more things.

"No, sir. I think I'm ready to go home." _And spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend that you can't have, thank you very much._ Brittany smirked in her head.

"Okay. Have you arranged somebody to pick you up? Maybe even that nice lady friend of yours that was here so much. I wouldn't mind seeing her again. Is she single?" He asked with an eyebrow lifted in a hopeful question.

Brittany opened her mouth, then closed it not really knowing what to say. Lucky she was saved from having to answer.

"Nope, she is not. I have a nice _girlfriend_ that I am here to pick up." Santana answered for her, walking in confidently. She walked right by the doctor, who was red with embarassment, and kissed Brittany right on the lips. "Hey babe. I missed you. Ready to go?"

Brittany opened her eyes that had fallen shut during the kiss. She gave a shocked look towards Santana, having not expected that at all. Her mouth open and shut again, not being able to find words after the sexy and somewhat possessive display.

"Uh, yes. She's all set to go. Just be sure to check out with the nurse who should be able to give you some pain meds and other last minute instructions. You two ladies, uh, have a nice day." The doctor quickly scooted out of the room, looking almost like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"I thought we were going slow? You know, not so much PDA? Not that I'm complaining because that was so hot and I wouldn't mind that happening all of the time but what?" Brittany questioned, looking at Santana like she was a unicorn.

"I meant that more for the kids. I'm still kind of uncomfortable in front of people in general because I've never done this before. I've never had a girlfriend. People are becoming more accepting but there are still dickheads out there and I will get over it but you'll have to be patient. However, that guy was a creep. He wouldn't stop checking me out yesterday and I saw that you were getting angry over it and that was kind of hot, too. I decided to give you this free pass. Plus, I really did miss you a lot last night. The kids wouldn't stop asking about you." Santana smiled at the proud look on Brittany's face.

"You are amazing, San." Brittany laughed as she slowly got up to change. "I, uh, need to change." She said awkwardly. She didn't have her own bathroom in her room but getting naked in front of Santana already seemed a little rushed.

"Oh!" Santana realized the problem with this. "I'll uh, leave?" She said uncertainly. She knew she shouldn't stay and watch because they were going slow but she was definitely curious. She knew that body had to be slamming. When they first brought her to the hospital, Brittany's binder had been cut off quickly. Santana had felt totally pervy but she had definitely noticed there were a bit of curves up there. She may have never dated a girl before but she definitely had an appreciation for their form. If she hadn't met Sam and fallen for him so quickly, she may have totally been a closet lesbian in high school.

"You can stay." Brittany said. She noticed Santana's eyes widen and quickly added "but like, turn around?" She almost wanted to laugh at this awkward new territory for them.

"Oh, right." Santana shyly ducked her head and turned. _Okay, no peeking. That's totally cheating. But she's your girlfriend and she's getting naked while you're in the room. _Santana clenched her thighs together a bit, suddenly realizing how hot the room was and how long it has been since somebody other than herself was doing something about the ache between her legs.

Brittany was lost in her own world. She started to slowly change, dropping the hospital gown and reaching for her other clothes. Part of her wanted Santana to turn around and look. Then maybe join in and take of some of her own clothes. _Down, Britt. She's hasn't even been your girlfriend for a full 24 hours. Slooooowww._ She knew she had to resist her urges. They weren't just the "let's fuck" kind of feelings either. She wanted to show Santana how she felt with more than words and slow kisses. She wanted to make Santana _feel_ her love. She wanted to worship her girlfriend and make her feel things nobody had before.

Brittany finished changing, lost in her thoughts and walked up to Santana to make sure she's ready to leave. Only, when she stood in front of the girl, she was biting her lip and had her eyes closed. "Santana? You okay?" Brittany asked, reaching out to grab her crossed arms.

Santana jumped and opened her eyes. She hadn't heard Brittany sneak up. She was too busy concentrating on not looking and ravishing her new girlfriend. "You scared me! Yes I'm okay. I was just, thinking." _About you naked._

"About anything you want to talk about?" Brittany questioned, not wanting to push too hard.

"No! It's nothing, really." Santana reassured and hugged Brittany before giving her a quick kiss. "Let's get your cute butt home."

"You looked?" Brittany questioned with a blush.

"Not now, but I have before." Santana said, leading the way out of the room with a wink.

* * *

><p>When Santana pulled into Brittany's driveway, she threw a blindfold at the blonde. "Put this on." She instructed as she gathered up her purse, Brittany's bag of clothes, and the stuff the doctor gave her.<p>

"Why? I didn't know you were this kinky." Brittany joked as she put the blindfold on.

"Hardy har har, jokester." Santana leaned in close to Brittany's ear before whispering. "You'll find out just how kinky I am if you play your cards right, hero." She pulled back, loving the visible shudder that ran through her blindfolded girlfriend. "Now get out of the car and I'll lead your way."

The two stepped out of the vehicle. Santana ran around to grab Brittany's hand before leading her to the house. "Watch the step, here." She said, watching for any possible harm that could come to her girlfriend.

They reached the door and Santana quietly pushed it open and led Brittany a few steps inside. Brittany couldn't help the smile when she heard a couple small recognizable giggles coming from some kids inside. Beside Brittany, Santana grinned at her kids and put her finger to her lips. Puck and Mike smiled at the cute three in front of them slowly creeping up to Brittany. Santana motioned them to stop when they were close and reminded them to be gentle before slowly counted out on her fingers.

1…2…3!

She quickly pulled the blindfold off of Brittany's head as the kids launched at her legs, careful not to reach too high. "SURPRISE!" That was all Brittany could understand before all three kids started babbling on about their night and asking questions that she didn't even have a chance to answer before more were fired at her. She just laughed and reached her arms down to give them her own kind of half hug back.

"Aww you guys! This is so sweet!" She said when they paused to catch their breath.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Let her breathe a bit!" Santana laughed, glad to see Brittany grinning so widely and sincerely at her kids' little surprise.

"Hey Puck! Hey Mike!" She greeted. "They weren't too hard on you yesterday and this morning, were they?" She questioned, ruffling Jaxon's hair and lightly pinching Candice's cheek.

"Oh no, not at all." Mike said, laughing. Brittany rose an eyebrow in question.

"They are smart, I'll give them that." Puck said, shaking his head.

"I came home and Puck was tied to a chair. Apparently he tried to get them to play hide and seek and 'forgot' to look for them. They wanted revenge." Santana explained, shaking her head. She could hardly believe her kids had managed to do that.

"I helped!" Mike said, proudly.

Brittany just laughed, more than happy to be home.

* * *

><p>Santana was constantly reminding her kids that Brittany had to rest. She was sitting with her girlfriend on the couch, a respectable distance between them. They were all currently coloring. The kids working hard on their pictures while the two adults were only half into them, more concentrated on stealing glances without being caught.<p>

"Mami, can Britty take us to the park?" Candice asked.

"No honey, Brittany can't be moving around." Santana answered, trying to ignore the sigh that came out of her daughter after her answer.

"Britty, can we play tag?" Jaxon asked, hoping to get a positive answer by going around his mother and asking the source herself.

"Sorry, Jax. I've got to rest if I want to get any better. Plus, I might get in trouble with your mom." Brittany joked smiling at Santana.

"Look guys, I know you want to go out and burn off some energy. I have to stay and watch Brittany and she can't do much. How about I see if somebody else can take you to the park and play with you?" Santana asked, trying to make her kids happy.

"But, we want to stay over." Candice explained, looking to her siblings for confirmation.

"Yeah!" Jaxon agreed while Elle nodded.

"How about if it's just for awhile and I promise you guys can come back and stay tonight?"

"Promise?" Elle asked, looking at Santana and Brittany.

"I promise, kiddo." Brittany said, holding out her pinky for the young girl to take.

Giselle did with a smile and didn't let go. Instead, she used her off hand to color some more, not really drawing anything in particular since she couldn't do much with this hand but wasn't going to let go with her other.

Santana smiled at them before getting up. "I'll go make a call, then."

* * *

><p>In the other room Santana took out her cell phone. To be honest, she felt a little guilty calling this number for this particular reason. She hovered her thumb over the call button before deciding it was probably best for everybody right now anyways. After a few minutes, she finally pushed it.<p>

The phone rang a few times before an older lady picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Evans." Santana said.

"Santana? Oh honey! How are you? And the kids? Is everything okay?"

Santana smiled. She had always likeds Sam's family. They were just as kind and welcoming as he was. "Everybody is fine. Well, now they are. We did have a bit of an event happen. It involves that one lady that everybody was out to catch. Sylvester?" Santana paused when she heard Mrs. Evans gasp in recognition. "But we are all okay. I actually have a favor to ask. Would you mind taking the kids for the afternoon? Just to the park or something so they can get out and stretch their legs? I'm kind of, taking care of somebody, at the moment." Santana felt guilty here. It was actually Mrs. Evans who had encouraged her to start dating again after she finally started to accept Sam being gone.

"Oh yes of course dear. Shall I come pick them up at your place?"

"No, I'll come drop them off if that's okay. Maybe then we can talk a bit more and I will get you up to speed on things."

"Sounds lovely, dear. I'll be here and waiting."

Santana hung up, actually feeling a little better about everything. She was glad to still have a good relationship with Sam's parents and siblings because it made everything better. It made her remember what he was like and how charming he was. It was also great for the kids to have that connection with their father too. Now she just wondered how Brittany would feel about all of this.

She walked back into the living room to find them all working hard on their own pictures. Giselle had finally released Brittany's pinky and looked to be concentrating very hard.

"What are you guys doing? You all look like your brains are about to explode." Santana laughed when Brittany and Jaxon jumped and her other two kids kept on going, almost with a new energy.

Brittany picked up her cell phone and called out "time!" The other three set their crayons down. "Okay, we agreed we all show her at the same time." Brittany said, looking to the kids who nodded. "One, two, three!"

Santana laughed as four pictures were shoved into her view by four adorable grinning people. Giselle had drawn what looked like her own stuffed unicorn, which was faithfully by her side. Jaxon had drawn a football scene with a few players setting up a play. Candice had drawn a few different people with different hair styles. Finally, Brittany had drawn something that looked like a cartoon version of Santana.

"Oh these are all very awesome! What was with the timing and everything?"

"Britty gave us ten minutes to draw our favorite things. I drew hair!" Candice announced.

"I see that. And Jaxon drew football and Elle her unicorn. Brittany, you drew me?" Santana asked shyly.

"Well, yeah. It's not very good but I'm more of a dancer instead of a drawing artist. But, yeah." Brittany blushed, looking away at the kids for distraction.

"Kids, go get your stuff to go with Grandma Evans for the afternoon. You don't need any sleep stuff, cause you'll be staying here but bring whatever else you'd like." Santana said, bending over to make sure she was clear. The kids all headed towards Brittany's room where most of their stuff was.

"Britt, that was really sweet of you. I love your drawing of me." Santana said. "Although, I don't think I have quite that much cleavage." She laughed when Brittany blushed before hugging her and stealing a quick kiss.

"Obviously you haven't noticed like I have then." She winked before parting. "So, Grandma Evans?"

"Yeah. That's Sam's mom. I'm still pretty close with his family. I hope that doesn't bother you?"

"No. Of course not. I'm happy they have that. I can't imagine how confusing some stuff must be for them. They are such amazing kids and they didn't deserve to have their father taken from them." Brittany explained. She really was happy that they were able to keep that relationship strong.

"Good." Santana was relieved because she couldn't take that away from her kids. "I used to be so mad at the world for taking him from me. But, even though I went through so much heartache and so did the kids, I'm glad to have found you." Santana admitted, stepping close to Brittany again and wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders before burying her face in her neck.

"I'm glad you forgave me. I'm sorry you had to lose someone so important so early in your life and I will try to make every day amazing for you to help make up for all the pain you and the kids felt. I love those guys too, just like I love you. It's crazy, we've only been together a short while, but I already know my feelings are so strong." Brittany seals it with a kiss and the two have just enough time to break apart before the kids file back in.

"Ready!" Candice declares.

"Okay, great! Brittany, I'm going to be a bit, I'll drop them off but I need to explain some things, too." Santana says apologetically.

"Hey, I get it. I'll get things started for tonight." Brittany said, smiling as the kids bounced excitedly.

"No, no, no. You will go into your bed and take a nap." Santana said sternly, pointing her finger at Brittany for emphasis.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany said, saluting Santana and earning giggles from the kids. "I'll see you soldiers later!" She turned and marched out of the room towards her own as she heard the front door open and shut.

* * *

><p>Santana opens and shuts the front door quietly. Puck and Mike had both left for work earlier and she was hoping Brittany would still be sleeping. She quitely shuffled towards her girlfriend's room and stopped in the door. Brittany was still laying on her bed, sound asleep. Little heavy breaths were coming out of her mouth. <em>She's so cute.<em> Santana smiled at the adorableness in front of her.

"My turn to ride the unicorn. I paid my gumdrops." Brittany mumbled out in her sleep.

Santana had to cover her mouth and turn away from the door to keep her laughter in. _What the hell is she dreaming about?_ She crept in further, moving onto the bed and curling up closer to her girl.

"Mmm." Brittany contentedly hummed out. Santana smiled and shuffled closer. She still wasn't comfortable so she moved a bit more.

"Fuck!" Brittany woke up suddenly to a sharp pain in her side.

"Oh my god! Britt I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Santana quickly sat up on her knees with her hands hovering over Brittany who had her face scrunched in pain and her hand at her side. Santana had accidentally kneed her right by her wound.

"It's okay. Just stings….a little." Brittany pitifully wheezed out. She knew it was an accident but it hurt like a unicorn kick to the face.

Santana hopped over to her other side, away from the aching spot. She bent over Brittany and started raining kisses all over her face, hoping to relieve the pain. She got up and ran to get a glass of water and some pain killers, which Brittany eagerly accepted. Santana went back to slowly kissing the blonde's face after she swallowed the pills.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." She apologized between kisses.

"It's okay, San. It was an accident." Brittany said, lightly pushing on the hovering girl to get her to stop babying her. Unfortunately, Santana lost her balance and fell off the bed, her elbow hitting the bedside table in the process.

"Shit. What the hell is wrong with me today?" Santana groaned out as she massaged her funny bone.

Brittany wanted to ask if Santana was okay, except she was very distracted. Santana's shirt had already been a bit tight fitting but now she had spilled the water from the table all over it and well…

"Britt, can you help me up?" Santana asked, looking down in pain but holding out her arm. She received no reply and no helping hand so she looked up. "Britt?" She asked again, noticing Brittany's eyes were on her but not necessarily on her face. She also noticed how dark Brittany's eyes were. She looked down, following the blonde's line of vision and noticed the water she had felt splash onto her. She noticed why Brittany was distracted. Her shirt was practically see through and she was wearing one of her really good bras that really made her boobs look great.

"Earth to Brittany!" Santana said loudly, waving her hand in front of her girlfriend's face with a smirk. "I know I'm smoking hot but I could use a hand."

"I'll give you a hand…" Brittany said before shaking herself. "I mean, uh, yeah. I'll help you up." She said, reaching down to help Santana up onto the bed again.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Santana asked, laughing again as Brittany started to stare at her chest again.

"Yes. Definitely. Of course. God, you're hot." Brittany said before shutting her mouth. She didn't mean for that last one to slip out.

"You're cute." Santana laughed before kissing the blonde and getting up and slowly stripping off her shirt. She kept her bra on for a bit, looking in Brittany's dresser for a shirt to wear.

"Britt….what's this?" Santana asked.

Brittany was too busy closing her eyes so she didn't try and jump Santana but the question made her open them. She immediately got red in the face again when she realized Santana was holding a strap on.

"Uhh…it's not what it looks like." Brittany quickly said.

"Uh huh. That's what they all say." Santana said with a smirk.

"No, really! I didn't buy it to use or anything. I didn't even buy it! Puck bought it for me to help me get a better idea of being a guy but it didn't really work that way." Brittany explained, hoping Santana would believe her.

"Didn't buy it to use. Such a shame." Santana winked before putting it back and walking out of the room to go change.

Brittany pushed her head back into her pillows. _Slow. Slow. Slow._ She had to remind herself. Santana was tempting her and she knew it. She wanted to honor the request and take it slow but there was all around attraction to her. She loved Santana's mind and personality but she couldn't ignore that she had an amazing body.

Brittany threw her arm over her eyes and focused on calming herself. If she was honest, she would use that strap on with Santana in a heartbeat. _Now that would be on fire-hot._ She took a few deep breaths and tried not to imagine Santana taking off her bra in the bathroom just next to her room. Brittany was suddenly on imagination overload with Santana slowly stripping and revealing that gorgeous body she had just gotten a peak of. Her fantasies were interrupted when the real girl walked into her room, still wearing a smirk.

Santana's thoughts hadn't been much different from Brittany's. The way her girlfriend had stared at her body with those lust filled eyes turned her on without a doubt. _And that strap on? She can totally use that on me_ _whenever she likes._ She had purposely picked a slightly tight shirt. Of course all of Brittany's shirts were too big for her but this one may have been an old one that was a size to small. It was from some dance club and was probably an old favorite. Adding the fact that she was definitely turned on from her thoughts and images of Brittany fucking her raw, she was sure Brittany would notice her chest even more now.

And notice Brittany did. She first noted that Santana was wearing her old dance shirt that she couldn't throw away. _It looks great on he-hello! _Brittany swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat when she noticed Santana's nipples poking through the shirt. _Is it cold in here? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm hot all over so I can't tell._

Santana smirked and casually walked up to lay with Brittany on the bed. She purposely sat up by Brittany's head and now her girlfriend was almost eye level with her chest. _C'mon. Let's try this. Touch them._ Santana tried to silently encourage Brittany.

Brittany was going crazy. Santana had said to go slow. Had she meant that with only the PDA? Relationships are supposed to take time but this was more. This was an instant connection. They felt as if they had known each other for a long time. They had already been through hell. It wasn't an ideal start but that doesn't mean she should risk it. So instead of acting on her impulses, Brittany closed her eyes once again and laid her head against Santana's side.

Santana was unsatisfied with that reaction, however. She scooted down until her face was level with Brittany's. "Kiss me." She demanded.

Brittany smiled before leaning in for a chaste kiss. She became a bit trapped when Santana suddenly pulled her closer by the back of her neck. Not that she was complaining much, but this kiss was getting steamy. She needed an explanation so she pulled back.

"Not that I'm not loving all of this sweet lady kiss stuff, but I thought slow?" Brittany asked, brushing some hair out of Santana's face.

Santana leaned into the touch. "I wanted slow. I just can't help myself around you. It's like some dormant switch has been turned on and well, it's turned me on. All of the time. Around you." Santana tried to emphasize. "I still don't want to go running down the street, naked, holding hands, with rainbow capes and I don't want the kids to get shocked into this relationship but it's just you and me here right now. I want you so badly, Britt." Santana finished her confession by pulling Brittany in again, her hips starting to seek out her partner's.

Brittany again pulled away from the kiss, earning a disapproving groan from Santana. "Okay. I understand. Yes, we are alone. But I'm also kind of injured. I can't do much."

"You don't have to do anything at all but kiss me, baby." Santana said, moving to straddle one of Brittany's legs.

"Honeys, I'm home!" Puck called out to the house.

Santana tore her lips away and whined into Brittany's neck. She should've guessed Puck would be a cockblock. She climbed off of Brittany who couldn't help but laugh at Santana's cute angry face. Although, she wasn't happy with Puck interrupting either. She made sure to glare at him as his face appeared in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" He said with a suggestive look. When he noticed both girls glaring at him, he laughed. "So I am! Where are the little people?" He asked.

"They are with their grandma." Santana answered, letting some bite show through her words.

"So the sleep over is off?" Puck asked, genuinely feeling some disappointment. He was loving the excuse to act like a five year old.

"No. They were just getting restless and since I can't do anything, San let them go for a while." Brittany answered, putting an arm around her girlfriend to help calm her before she attacks Puck.

Santana sighs, letting go of her plans when she realizes what time it is. "They'll actually be back soon. They are getting dropped off in a half hour. Is it okay if I use your shower?" She turns to Brittany.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Go ahead." Brittany says, already imagining Santana wet and naked. She couldn't help it after what went down. She could still feel that small touch of amazing ass she had gotten in her hand.

"Yeah. I'd suggest taking a cold shower but it already looks a little cold in here." Puck laughed, obviously seeing Santana's braless state. He was quick to retreat somewhere else in the house when Brittany chucked a pillow at him and groaned in pain at the effort.

"Pig." Brittany said unhappily, crossing her arms and sneakily holding her pained side.

"Thank you for saving me once again." Santana smiled, leaning down for one last kiss. "Hero."

* * *

><p>A*N - Thank you all who are still with this story even though I've been a bitch about updating it. To learn more about why I suck at updating and other things I'm on tumblr with the url writtentoberead.<p>

Thank you again for reading. Your reviews/follows/favorites and even just views are more appreciated then you know. They are the only reason I still write.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany decided to take a mini nap while Santana was in the shower, wanting to save all of her energy for the kids and less for sexual daydreams about her girlfriend. Her naked girlfriend. Who was in her shower. Needless to say, her nap was still plagued with visuals and situations that she wished could happen.

Santana, meanwhile, was taking her time in the shower. She figured since Puck interrupted and her kids would be with the rest of the night she wasn't going to get much of a chance to have some more fun with her girlfriend. She couldn't help but still feel the dull ache between her legs. The hot water poured over her and Santana turned her face up to let it run down from the top of her head and feeling every drop run over her sensitive body. _Half an hour. That'll be enough time._ Santana thought, realizing that if she's this turned on already it shouldn't be too much more work.

Santana let her hands run up and down her body a few times, over her chest and down her thighs, lightly scratching a bit. The touches sent small tingles throughout her body. _Why can't Britt be in here helping me? _ Santana whined to herself, wishing the blonde would just burst in and they could get their sexy on but she knew that wouldn't happen with Puck wandering around the house. Also, to be honest, she kind of hoped that they would need a lot longer than half an hour.

With this thought in mind, images started to really flood into her mind as she let her hands work on her chest a bit. She roughly palmed her breasts before teasing her nipples that were still hard from her previous show for Brittany and inadvertently, Puck. Small whimpers escaped before she bit her lip, preventing anything louder to be released. She didn't want any more reason for Puck to tease her.

Brittany was dreaming with a smile on her face. In her mind Santana had just climbed on top of her, already stripped of her clothing. Her hands immediately went to Santana's chest, moans escaping both of them as Brittany cupped and felt the weight of Santana's breasts in her hands. "Fuck, you're hot!" Santana smirked at Brittany's comment as she slowly started to grind down on Brittany's abs. "I need more, Britt." Santana begged before leaning down and capturing her girlfriend's lips.

_I need more._ Santana could feel the slickness between her thighs. Deciding it was time to stop fooling around, she let her hand slowly trail down her body. Her legs tensed in anticipation and strain of holding up her completely aroused body. She gasped at the first touch as her fingers slipped past her clit, lightly brushing it, to gather and spread her wetness. _Oh God, I'm so wet._

"Jesus, You're so wet." Brittany moaned out. They had been making out but she had enough of Santana grinding on her stomach and begging for more. She finally gave in and slipped her hand between Santana's legs. She immediately felt the wetness that was there and quickly spread it, rubbing her clit and basking in the moans that came from her girlfriend's mouth as she worked her up. With her mouth unoccupied, she wrapped her other hand around Santana's back and lightly pushed her down so her lips could wrap around a hard, dark nipple. The actions only increased Santana's moans. Brittany let her get used to the sensation before finally sliding her fingers deep into the girl above her. Santana couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. "Fuck, deeper!"

_Fuck, deeper!_ Santana begged herself. In her mind, it was Brittany's fingers inside of her instead of her own. Her fingers were definitely helping but she couldn't help but imagine how deep Brittany's fingers would get. How they would hit just the right spots. Just the thought of Brittany fucking her just right got her that much closer to the edge. It was only a few more thrusts of her fingers before she was falling into bliss with a cry she hadn't meant to release. "Brittany!"

"Brittany!" Brittany watched in awe as Santana came around her fingers. She had known the girl was close by the way she rode her fingers faster and faster but the sheer beauty of Santana's orgasm took her by surprise. The way she had grinded down hard, making sure to keep Brittany's fingers deep inside of her as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. The moment was made all the better by hearing her name fall from those angel lips.

Santana slapped her hand over her mouth. She slid down the shower wall, feeling the effects of her best orgasm in a long time. She was so embarrassed and hoped nobody heard her almost screaming Brittany's name as she came. At least, not Puck. After a few moments, she gathered herself back up and quickly finished her shower.

She got out and toweled off, realizing she didn't have any of her own clothes in the bathroom with her. All of her clothes were in Brittany's room in the corner. (Yeah, she failed to mention that so she had an excuse to tease Brittany but whatevs.) She wrapped the towel around her body like a strapless dress. Santana cracked the door open and peeked out, making sure there was nobody in sight. She closed the door and took a deep breath, readying herself for the quick dash to Brittany's room.

Flinging the door open, Santana ducked her head, held on to her towel, and nearly sprinted to Brittany's room. Unfortunately, looking down she didn't see Puck just coming out of his room and ran smack into him.

"What the fuck?" Puck yelled. He had been knocked back by somebody running into him. He had hit the wall, bumping his head against it.

Santana was on the ground, groaning. She quickly made sure she had managed to keep her towel in check and not flash anything to the man still standing above her.

"Lopez? What the hell was that?" Puck asked, recognizing the groaning voice. He shook his head a bit before finally opening his eyes and glancing down at the girl on the floor. He couldn't help but start laughing at the girl holding her head and her towel. "Oh my god!"

Brittany opened her door and nearly tripped over the woman on the ground. "What's going on? I was having a really good dream and you woke me up. Santana? Why are you on the floor?" Brittany rubbed her sleepy eyes before realizing her girlfriend was on the floor. Santana only groaned in pain and embarrassment.

"She ran into me." Puck said, still laughing and holding his hands up in innocence.

"Forgot…clothes." Santana finally managed to get out before holding her hand out to Brittany. She just wanted to get away from Puck who still would not stop laughing at her. "Dick." She said when she was finally pulled up by Brittany and quickly scooted past her into the room. Brittany looked at him with a frown before shrugging and closing the door, blocking out the dying noises of Puck's laugh.

"You okay, San?" Brittany asked, looking confusedly towards Santana who was sitting on her bed. Brittany didn't fail to notice she was only wearing a towel.

"I'm better now. I checked! I made sure he wasn't coming so I could get here and I'm sorry for waking you up. He just came out of his room and I had almost made it! Ugh. I'm so embarrassed." Santana buried her face in her hands. Brittany just thought it was kind of cute.

"Aww it's okay. Big scary guy is gone now." Brittany joked, moving over to Santana and trying to pinch Santana's hidden face.

"Ha…ha." Santana said sarcastically. She was kind of mad her plan failed but at least she had still not managed to flash Puck anything.

He managed to walk by again at that moment, cracking open a can of soda and rustling a bag of chips. "Sorry for all the rock hard muscles, Lopez!" He laughed before calling out through the door again. "Also, Britt, you might want to get a new razor. Your girl looks to be freshly shaven, if you know what I mean!"

"Oh my god!" Santana went back to hiding her face in her hands while Puck roared with laughter the whole way back to his room.

Brittany was still confused, though. "Did you shave your legs?"

* * *

><p>A*N – this chapter was going to be a lot longer but I figured with everybody freaking out over spoilers and "are they, aren't they?" I'd at least put out this part to give some of you a little distraction. I know I needed it. I'll keep updating if I'm emotionally and mentally alive after tomorrow's episode.<p>

For updates on that, follow me on tumblr with the url writtentoberead!

Thanks for reading & as always a special thanks to those who review/favorite/follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Brittany sat in the living room, leaving her room for Santana to get ready. She was still confused about the whole shaving thing. Santana had just shook her head and told her to get the tv ready for the kids because hopefully they would be ready to sit for a bit and they could order pizza while watching a movie. Flipping the channels, Brittany pauses on a news show.

Sue Sylvester, notorious crime ring boss, is being held in custody at the local prison in a high security wing. Sylvester, suspected of being behind many disappearances of known associates and an assortment of others as well. It is unknown what the total charges she will face will be or what she will be sentenced. Sylvester will be held until trial without bail, allowing many families to breathe a sigh of relief.

Brittany shuddered. The memories of the past few days flooded back. She didn't know how she made it through all of that. She didn't know how she got so lucky that Santana or her kids weren't harmed. Puck and Mike were true brothers to her and she doesn't know what she would have done if anything had happened to anyone just because she had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a cruel fate just because Sylvester's minions couldn't be careful enough to do their bidding in private. It sickened her to think of how many families had succumbed to the cruel fate of Sylvester's unforgiving and ruthless hand. How many fathers and mothers lost. How many kids hurt to get their parents to comply. How could somebody be so cruel?

"Brittany, are you okay?"

Brittany sat up. She hadn't noticed that in her disgust she had gotten lost in her thoughts, doubling over on herself and burying her head in her hands. "Oh. I'm fine. Just news about Sylvester came on. Just kind of got lost in myself for a second there."

"Care to share?" Santana asked, coming over and sitting next to Brittany on the couch. Her eyes were full of worry which didn't get past Brittany.

"I just can't believe someone could do all of this. I mean, I got lucky and through it all I ended up meeting you and the wonderful family you have. But what if things had gone differently? I put you all in danger and I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for it and show how truly sorry I am. I couldn't be more thankful that you are all okay. Your family has already been through so much. I don't want you to ever hurt again. I'm so sorry." Brittany sniffled, she couldn't help her emotion showing through. Honestly, it was kind of nice to not have to pretend to be all manly now because she really needed a hug.

Santana seemed to sense that as well and pulled Brittany into her, lightly rubbing her back. "It was scary, I will admit. I didn't know if you would come for us after how I had treated you. I immediately regretted walking out the door. I needed time to think, though. Then everything happened so fast and I realized that I should know by now that people can be taken from you so easily. I thought I had lost you when I heard you were being taken away on a stretcher. I was so angry at myself. Hearing you burst in and try to save us made me as happy as I could be when I was that terrified. It proved how much you love me and I realized that I shouldn't care about gender. I had fallen for you the moment I saw you."

Brittany smiled through her tears into Santana's neck. She couldn't deny the fact that she had fallen for Santana too in those first few moments. She pulled back, not far enough to break the hug, but enough to look into Santana's eyes. The woman she had fallen for reached up to wipe away the tear that was slowly escaping down her cheek. She leaned in slow for a loving kiss but was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door that made them both jump apart a bit in surprise.

"Ms. Pierce? This is the Taylor County sheriff. Is anybody home?"

Brittany jumped up and shuffled over to the door. She double checked through the peephole to see it was indeed an officer before opening it up. "Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm sorry to interrupt and come to your home like this but I was sent to give you some updates. Again, all of the law enforcement officials that are a part of this case are grateful to you and your brave friends for the service you have done. We hate to ask any more of you but unfortunately we must. You are needed to testify against Sylvester in the court of law. I want to reassure you that she is currently being held in maximum security until the trial without bail. Now, from what we have found out she has quite an impressive lawyer so we are going to need to bring out all we have to make sure she gets put away for good. The trial date is undetermined as of yet, seeing as we are still having witnesses come out of the woodworks slowly. We are making plea deals with some of her workers as we speak. Are you able to do this for us?"

Brittany chewed her bottom lip nervously. She had to think for a second. It didn't take long after a quick look to Santana before she agreed. The officer told her somebody would be in touch and then tipped his hat before leaving.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You've already been through so much!" Santana said, almost begging for Brittany to reconsider. "I can't stand to see anything more happen to you." She added quietly.

"I know. I don't know how it's going to go or what I'm going to say but I will do anything to put her away. To protect you. Us. The kids. Mike and Puck. She will not stop if she is released again. She will only keep coming after us. It only takes one look at you for me to be sure I have to do this. I can't stop until it's all over. We thought it was, but there is still a chance that she can wiggle her way out. As bad as it is, we can't always rely on law enforcement. She's bribed them for years. Let's just hope we get the good guys this time." Brittany says before returning the hug Santana gave earlier, knowing it's her turn to be the strong one.

* * *

><p>A*N - I know it's a short chapter, but I was so excited to be back to writing I couldn't wait. I'm already starting on the next so hopefully the wait will not be as long (and definitely not years). I have been through a lot these past few months and my life has been a bit of a roller coaster. I hit my lowest I've ever been and lost a lot of weight and then gained it all back plus more and there have been relationships and doctors appointments but here I am. I want to thank all of you for still reviewing, even after so long without an update. It helped more than you know.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Brittany was busy in the kitchen. Dinner had just been served and while the kids were halfway through a movie she had seen a dozen times, she decided to do the dishes. It had been a rough few weeks. She was humming along to the song that drifted from the living room tv all the way into her ears as she scrubbed another plate.

She was so into her little world of going along with the movie in her head without seeing it that she also didn't see Santana sneak up beside her. She only noticed her beautiful girlfriend when she reached and took the plate and started to dry it. She smiled at Santana only to receive a half smile back.

Brittany quickly got lost trying to decipher what the half smile meant. Meanwhile, Santana drifted off into her own mind. Her life had become quite the rollercoaster since Brittany showed up. Meeting "Brett", starting to get herself together and ready to date again, the kids meeting him and loving him, Brett turning out to be Brittany, the whole Sylvester kidnapping thing. Needless to say, it was all too easy for her to get distracted. Everything had settled down enough for her now just in time for her to realize the date.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of Sam's death.

Though her kids did not realize it, she certainly did. She questioned a bit why Sam's mother had not brought it up but after she had told her all about the whirlwind of her life and the new person who was working their way into her heart, Mrs. Evans probably knew she had more than enough on her plate.

"San?" Brittany questioned, snapping Santana out of her thoughts.

"Mmm?" Santana half answered, turning to look at Brittany.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"Nothing." Santana looked back down. "It's just been a long week."

"It has." Brittany agreed, pulling Santana into a hug. "But is that the only reason why you've been drying that plate for five minutes? I'm pretty sure it was more than dry after two…"

Santana relaxed into Brittany's embrace. She felt at home there. There was a lot of stuff going on but it almost all seemed to disappear when she could just relax into a place where she finally felt safe again. Brittany's arms must certainly be some kind of magic. Santana reached up and returned the embrace, her hands loosely wrapped around Brittany's back, arms resting on her girlfriend's hips. She didn't know what to say. How could she explain to her girlfriend that she felt like she was on fire because she had remembered that her husband had died two years ago. That it still felt like it was just yesterday. It wasn't as if Brittany wasn't great, but Sam was…Sam. The father of her kids. The one who got her through the hell of high school and helped her make a home for their family. She missed Sam every day. The memories of everything they did together came flooding back and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Sam." She choked out.

Brittany stiffened for only a split second before holding Santana a little closer and a little tighter. It hurt only slightly because she was putting pressure on her wound by pressing Santana closer against her but it was well worth it. She had never for one second even thought that she could take the man's place and she fully understood that he would forever hold a place in Santana's heart and she could only hope to find her own space in there. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into the brunette locks that were surrounding her face as she rested her head against Santana's, slowly swaying the girl in hopes of it being slightly comforting. She always saw them rock back and forth in movies and figured it would be worth a shot.

After a good ten minutes, it seemed that Santana had finally cried herself out a bit. She sniffled and slowly quieted in Brittany's arms. Brittany rubbed Santana's back until she finally pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry." Santana apologized, reaching for a paper towel to wipe her face.

"There's no need to be sorry." Brittany assured, reaching up to wipe a tear from beautiful, watery brown eyes. "I can't pretend I understand what that was about, but I can promise you I will not ever purposely make you feel guilty for missing him or thinking of him or whatever. If I do, you have every right to punch me right in the face." Brittany promised, smiling when she got a small giggle out of Santana.

"I don't know if I could ever punch you." Santana looked up to Brittany finally.

"Oh you could." Brittany assured Santana, getting another small laugh out of her.

"Tomorrow. It's the anniversary of his accident. "I almost passed right by it without even realizing. I'm a terrible wife."

Brittany's smile faltered a bit, not exactly knowing what to do or how to make it better. "I can almost assure you, according to all of my daydreams and night dreams that you are a wonderful wife. I know you are a wonderful mother." She returned the smile that was coming back to Santana's face. "Do you have any rituals or anything for tomorrow?"

"No." Santana said. "Last year I went to our favorite park and just sat and cried. I don't think I would like to continue that every year."

"How about a picnic?" Brittany suggested. "It should be a happy place. We can go and you can remember the good things about him. Maybe tell me more about him."

"Why aren't you jealous?" Santana questioned. "Most guys would be raging by now."

"One, I'm not a guy. Well, not anymore." Brittany explained. "Two, I am a little jealous. He got to start an amazingly perfect family with you. He got to marry you. But then again, I know that he won't be coming back." Santana nodded and sniffled a bit, letting a tear fall at that though. Brittany quickly wiped it away. "That being said, I can never control you and I certainly won't try to hold you back from missing him. I will never take his place. But I hope one day I will get to be an official part of your amazingly perfect family. That I will get to marry you." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "Maybe one day."

"Maybe one day." Santana sealed it with a kiss

* * *

><p>Everyone was settled back in the living room. Well, somewhat settled. Jaxon was wrestling with Mike. Mike was nice enough to pretend to be losing. Puck was watching them, giving the kid pointers and telling him what moves to do. Candice and Giselle were playing some kind of pretend cooking game with play dough, coming up with different imaginary dishes and pretending to eat them (only after Giselle actually tried to eat the first one and Brittany had a mini heart attack while Santana calming asked Giselle to spit it out into her hand causing Santana to smugly say "Amateur" to a stunned Brittany.)<p>

Santana and Brittany were sitting next to each other on the couch, resisting the urge to snuggle into each other. Brittany leaned back into the couch and slowly tried to rub Santana's back out of the view of anybody. She would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for Puck.

"Why don't you two wrestle, eh?" He smirked, the adults knowing full well what he was doing.

"Yeah! Mami wrestle Brittany!" Candice cheered. Santana tried not to laugh and Brittany glared at Puck with a bright red face.

"No, Candice. I think it's time to wind down, actually." Santana saved. "Put the play dough away and let's get ready for bed."

The kids grabbed their overnight bags and raced to the bathroom to get their pajamas on and brush their teeth. Santana got up and extended a hand to Brittany which was gladly taken. She pulled her girlfriend up off the couch. "That means us, too. Time to get ready for bed." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows, making Santana laugh. "I'm serious, pervert." Brittany replied with puppy dog eyes and a pout, which Santana quickly leaned up on her tip toes to kiss. "Soon."

Santana dragged Brittany to the bedroom, dropping her hand once they entered and going over to the closet. She picked out some nice short shorts and a loose tshirt and threw them at Brittany. "Yes ma'am." Brittany said, sticking her tongue out at Santana. "Damn straight." Santana said before returning with a show of tongue herself as she walked over. She grabbed the waist of Brittany's pants and eased them down, trying not to focus on the how close she was to this being a very hot situation. She helped Brittany out of her shirt next, lifting it above the woman's head and off her body. Brittany was closed her eyes as the shirt came over her head, allowing herself to be undressed. It was part of Santana helping her not to overstretch herself and open her wound again. She couldn't help but think it was something she could've done herself but she wasn't going to argue. It was hard to keep the less innocent thoughts out of her mind, though, especially when Santana was obviously checking out her body. _Heal up soon, stupid body_.

Santana took her time getting the pajamas onto Brittany. Her hands lingering along the skin of her girlfriends back as she helped the shirt down. Lightly running them around and along Brittany's hips as she pulled back to grab the shorts. She helped Brittany into them. Again, she lingered once her hands were on at the amazingly tight and muscular lower stomach in front of her. Brittany shivered as goosebumps formed at Santana's touch. Her stomach was definitely a hot spot. It was hard not to imagine Santana's nails lightly scraping down her abs. Tickling exactly where she was now before diving downward.

Santana was starting to tempt herself too much. She pulled away before she could do anything more, though her body was begging her too. She mentally slapped herself because for one, Brittany was broken; two, she was just crying about her husband not even two hours ago; and three, her kids were just a few doors down in the bathroom. "All good." She choked out.

Brittany smiled, eyes still closed trying to hold onto the feeling of Santana's touch. "Thank you." She said when the chills finally started to calm down. She opened her eyes to be greeted with Santana's legs disappearing into sweatpants. She mentally slapped herself for missing the rest of the show. Santana walked over and extended a hand, once again pulling Brittany up and out into the living room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the kids joined, all ready for bed. "Where are we all going to sleep?" Brittany questioned the kids. "I think we need to make a fort to sleep in!"<p>

The kids bounced with excitement. Mike came into the living room, pretending like he didn't just run from his room in his dinosaur pajama pants. "I'll help! I mean, if you need it."

Brittany laughed. "Grab all the blankets we can! Mike, help me grab some of the kitchen chairs and move the furniture.

After the fort was set up, the kids set up their beds inside. They still had a good view of the tv. "Mami! There's only enough room for us. Where are you and Brittany going to sleep?" Candice questioned.

"I think I'm going to sleep in my bed." Brittany said, much to the disappointment of the kids. "Sorry guys, I'll stay out here and watch the last movie with you, but I need a comfier place to sleep."

"Okay. Mami?" Jaxon asked.

"How about Mami takes the couch?" Santana suggested. She didn't want to be the one to invite herself into Brittany's bed tonight. "Unless anybody has any other ideas?" She questioned, hoping to get the hint to Brittany.

Brittany was looking to the kids waiting for an answer. It took her a second to realize Santana was looking at her with an eyebrow up. "Oh! I think your mami should stay in my room if that's not a problem. Just in case I need something."

"Good idea!" Candice said, happy to have more room in the fort for themselves.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended, all the kids were already asleep. Brittany was half asleep herself, leaning on Santana on the couch. Santana got up and turned off the tv and the dvd player. She woke Brittany up enough to get her to move to the bedroom where she promptly flopped down on the bed, only to wince in pain when she realized she hit her wound.<p>

"You've bumped that thing too much today. Let me change it and then you can sleep your tired butt off." Santana said, removing the wrapping. She tried not to wince at the ugly slightly scabbing, still slightly bloody gash in her girlfriend's side. She quickly cleaned it as best she could before wrapping it back up.

"You're the best, Nurse San." Brittany said with a sleepy smile. She climbed up farther into the bed and snuck under the covers, flipping the other side of them up for Santana. Santana threw away the dirty bandages and climbed in beside Brittany.

The two laid down facing each other. They smiled and slowly kissed. The kiss grew deeper. Surprisingly, it didn't grow out of need to feel more, just deeper as their love was taken and given to one another. They both felt happy, despite everything else. Santana flopped around before snuggling her butt back into Brittany, who happily took on the role of the big spoon before falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>A*N - I think I'm going to try to update one of my more...adult...stories before I get the next chapter for this up. I promise you though, it will not be tooooo long before I'm back!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

A*N - I know it's hard sticking with a story that doesn't update as quickly as you like so I just want to say I appreciate every one of you!

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the sleepover. The anniversary of Sam's death went well. Santana spent the whole day smiling. Even when a few tears did fall it was because of laughter.<p>

A month of changing bandages and slowly moving more and hurting less. Brittany was more or less healed now, just on the last stretch. Her wound rarely hurt and when it did it was only because of a good blow directly to the area.

The kids were back in school and since Elle was progressing and becoming more outgoing since she met Brittany, she had been thriving once again in daycare.

Life was finally beginning to look up for everyone.

There was the trial, and it would be an ongoing process for the next few months. That was the only thing no one was really looking forward to. The process was going to be long, as there was a long list of wrong doings and an even longer list of people involved in one way or another. People were coming forward who had been too scared to before and others were making plea deals to get shorter sentences in favor of testifying against Sylvester.

It was Grandma Evans' birthday and she was going to pick the kids up from school for a night over. Brittany specifically requested Mike and Puck make themselves scarce. Due to having their own lady friends, neither one protested much, happy for the excuse to look for a place to stay for the night. Santana was back at work, so Brittany decided to set up a romantic night for just the two of them. A way to say thank you for all the long days of a very injured Brittany needing the help of a very overwhelmed Santana. Brittany had half become a fourth child because for a while she couldn't do too much by herself.

The house was filled with candles, a few which gave off stress relieving scents. There was soft music playing in the background. A meal was ordered, take out, but Brittany was going to move it to fancier plates once it arrived so it would not look so cheap. She was currently slowly dancing around the living room as she cleared out furniture, making a small picnic on the floor. She had wine in a big pot filled with ice because they didn't have any fancy buckets but she figured it wouldn't really matter. She danced off to her room and grabbed the tiny jewelry box. She brought it out to the living room and tucked it under the couch just out of sight so she could easily grab it later.

Meanwhile, Santana was just heading over to Brittany's. She had no idea of the whole set up Brittany had done. As far as she knew, she was heading over for sweatpants cuddles and pizza delivery. She might even get to play some more Xbox, as she had caught Brittany playing Puck's and was now obsessed. She was getting pretty good at playing and even better at trash talking.

As she knocked on the door, she could hear the faint music. She opened it and walked in, as she had grown accustomed to doing. The door swung open to a sweet smelling house, dimly light by a bunch of candles. Santana gasped at the beauty and romantic essence of it all. As she surveyed the living room from the entry way her eyes landed on Brittany, who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen smiling shyly. Santana quickly kicked off her shoes and walked over to her girlfriend, arms opening for a giant hug and pulled her lady in for a kiss.

"What's all this for?" Santana asked, though she definitely was not complaining.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being the absolute most perfectest girlfriend ever in the history of the universe." Brittany said, smiling, before leaning down to give Santana another kiss.

"You really didn't have to. I did it for you. I care about you and I wanted to help." Santana said shyly.

"Well I did. So sit your cute butt down and pour yourself a glass of wine while I put the finishing touches on dinner."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I love it when you take control." She winked and went to do as she was told.

Brittany bit her lip and watched Santana saunter off to the blanket that was laid out for them. She twirled back to the kitchen, taking the food out of the oven where she was keeping it warm. She arranged it to look fancy and grabbed a few napkins to bring out as well. She was proud of how good it all looked, even if she didn't exactly cook it herself.

"Britt-Britt! This looks amazing!" Santana said with wide, happy eyes when Brittany handed her a plate. She smelled it and immediately went for the fork to take a bite. Brittany proudly sat next to her and took a bite herself. The food was really amazing. She had ordered from this great place called Breadstix. Thinking about it reminded her. "Oh! I also got breadsticks!" She quickly put her plate down, dashed to the kitchen, and brought out a bag full of breadsticks before she realized it gave her away.

"Now here I was thinking you made an amazing meal and it was just store bought. I was a little skeptical in the first place, but surprised." Santana said with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany blushed and smiled sheepishly, realizing she had been caught. Her embarrassment didn't last long before she got a kiss on the cheek. "It's the thought that counts I suppose." Santana grinned.

They happily ate dinner together. Brittany asked Santana how her day went and vice versa. They talked about how the kids were doing in school. They talked about how Puck and Mike's dating lives were going. Just the little conversations, how they all flowed, how the silences didn't feel awkward, there was a comfort in them that they were both all too happy to discover. No more secrets or impending danger. Who knew that could take so much out of a relationship?

As they scraped up the last few bites and put their plates down, enjoying the last of the pasta, Brittany quieted. Her nerves were starting to come out at the least opportune moment. She wanted to convey smoothness and confidence when presenting her gift but that was quickly looking more and more like a dream than a reality.

"Everything okay, Britt?" Santana asked, concerned about how the girl was chewing her lower lip, a sign she has learned means the blonde is nervous.

"San. Santana. Santana Maria Lopez. I love you." Brittany finally looked into Santana's eyes as she said that. "You know that, right?" She took both of Santana's hands in hers.

"Yes Britt. You're kind of scaring me though. What is this all about?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you so so much. Like, more than anything. You have done so much for me. I can't even explain how thankful I am to have a wonderful woman like you in my life. I wanted you to know you are loved and appreciated more than you know. I hope that I get to spend the rest of my life making you feel that you are. And annoying the crap out of you with your kids." Santana chuckled at that. "So my last little surprise is this…" Brittany reached under the couch and pulled out the jewelry box. It contained a necklace that had three little charms on it. They were each kid's birthstone with their initials engraved.

"Oh Brittany! It's gorgeous!" Santana said, covering her open mouth with her hand. "It has the kids! Oh gosh! Thank you! Thank you!" Santana said, leaning over and hugging Brittany with one hand, planting kiss after kiss all over her face as she held the necklace in the other hand still. "Put it on me!" She said, finally pulling away and hand over the necklace so Brittany could put it on her.

After Brittany put the necklace around Santana's neck, Santana turned around so they could both admire the way it settled on her chest. "Thank you so much, Britt. I love it. And I love you. You make me feel so happy again and I never thought I could be in love like this twice. You are amazing, my love." Santana cupped both of Brittany's cheeks in her hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you Brittany Susan Pierce."

Brittany brought her hands up and around Santana's waist. During the giving of the necklace, they had both gotten up on their knees. They pulled each other close, feeling their bodies come together in a perfect fit. The kiss deepened and Brittany snuck her hands just under the hem of Santana's shirt, feeling her smooth hip bones and letting her thumbs just barely graze over the tight muscles of her stomach. Santana's hands moved into Brittany's shaggy hair. It was slowly growing out now and was just enough to give Santana something to hold on to, which she planned to test out at some point.

When they pulled away from each other, it was only to meet darkened eyes. They still had not had sex, though they had come close and teased each other relentlessly. Tonight was the perfect opportunity and both of them were more than ready. Brittany got up first, extending her hands to help Santana up. Once Santana was standing, Brittany quickly scooped her up bridal style and carried the giggling woman to her room.

Brittany kicked the door shut behind her. She walked over to the bed and laid Santana down, climbing on top of her and continuing to kiss her deeply. Brittany couldn't help but grind down into Santana just a little. Santana spread her legs and wrapped them around Brittany, allowing their grinding to give them a little more satisfying friction.

Brittany's hands again found themselves slipping just under Santana's shirt hem. She loved the soft skin of her girlfriend. It was comforting yet electrifying all at once. On a particular thrust down, Santana moaned a little loudly and Brittany took this opportunity to kiss down her neck. A few love bites were placed that would leave marks, not too dark just so Santana had a chance at covering them up for work. Brittany pulled at Santana's shirt, continuing the marks down to her chest. When she grew unhappy at how she couldn't get any lower, she started pulling up at the shirt until Santana got the hint and helped her take it off, making sure they were even and pulling off Brittany's too.

Santana was happy to find Brittany was going braless. A sight that made her gasp with want at the unexpected hard nipples laid out before her eyes. She reached up to start massaging them as Brittany reached around to try and unclasp Santana's bra. Once Santana's bra was off, Brittany wasted no time in leaning down to capture one of her nipples in her mouth. It was hard to focus because of the way Santana was perfectly pinching her nipples, which made Brittany mimic with small bites and tugs with her teeth.

The air was charged and they could both feel it. There wasn't enough time. They weren't going fast enough. At the same time, they weren't going slow enough. They wanted to discover every mark and bump and span of skin that they could. However, they had waited long enough for this. They didn't want to waste anymore time. There was a silent agreement that there would be plenty more opportunities.

Brittany worked off Santana's leggings, silently thanking whoever made those popular because Santana was simply sexy in them. She couldn't deny how good she looked out of them as well.

Once the leggings were off, Brittany stood up and off the bed to take off her own pants, a harder feat than expected when she couldn't take her eyes off of Santana laying in her bed in just a lace thong. Santana didn't help by looking up through hooded eyes. Santana's hands were tracing over her own body, slipping into her thong and teasing herself. Brittany tripped out of her pants climbing back into the bed. She narrowly missed landing on Santana who laughed at her girlfriend's eagerness. "Easy babe. It's just me and you tonight."

Brittany happily pulled Santana on top of her. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world." She kissed Santana deeply, who happily returned the kiss. "I believe that's me, Miss Pierce." Santana said after pulling away. She smiled and sat up, taking Brittany's hands in hers. Brittany was happy to have this amazingly sexy half naked woman straddling her. The sight was better than any dream she could have. Santana put Brittany's hands on her chest. Brittany happily followed the lead and massaged Santana's chest more. Santana helped, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend's hands on her chest. Santana then moved Brittany's hands down her stomach. She hooked Brittany's thumbs in her thong and lightly tugged, moving her legs so Brittany could pull it off.

"Oh fuck…" Brittany's mouth basically watered and her mind short-circuited. Santana really was the most beautiful girl in existence. "I love you so much, wow." Santana couldn't help but laugh. Brittany was adorable. She had to admit it felt amazing to turn someone on like this. It was one of her favorite feelings in the world. But to be honest, she needed Brittany and she needed her now.

"Brittany, baby, make love to me."

Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes and just nodded, words still unable to form in her mind. She pulled Santana down and flipped them over, quickly throwing her own panties across the room somewhere in the process. Her leg slipped between Santana's and she could feel the wetness waiting there. She wasted no more time and kissed her girlfriend deeply, pushing her thigh against Santana's center.

Santana moaned, glad for the contact. Her body was buzzing with excitement. The feel of Brittany on top of her and their skin touching everywhere was almost overwhelming in the best way. She couldn't get enough. She pulled Brittany closer, wrapping her free leg around her girlfriend.

The two grinded against each other, coating the other's thigh in their wetness. Soft moans sounded throughout the room. They were lost in each other. Brittany moved her hand slowly between them and ran her finger through Santana's wet core. She softly moaned at the thought of how this was all for her. Santana had tightened her body around her even more, trapping Brittany's hand between them. Brittany didn't mind as she just circled Santana's clit slowly. She loved being the one to make Santana moan like she was. She loved the feeling of Santana pulling her deeper as she slowly slid inside of her.

Brittany slowly started pumping faster, curling her fingers inside of Santana. "Keep going babe, pleaseeee" Santana begged. It had been longer than she cared to admit that she had somebody else pleasing her and it felt better than she remembered. "Don't stop, Britt!"

Brittany wouldn't think of stopping until Santana came for her. She loved the feeling of being so close to the woman she loved and she wasn't looking to stop anytime soon. Brittany starting using her thigh behind her hand to get that much deeper into Santana. "I wouldn't dream of stopping, San. Not stopping until your coming hard for me."

Santana couldn't hold off much longer as it was and hearing Brittany talk just helped her get that much closer. She wasn't lasting very long and she couldn't stop to be embarrassed because it just felt so good. "I'm close, Britt-Britt!"

Brittany took that as encouragement to go just a little faster and she could feel Santana closing in on her. Santana's moans were getting louder and louder as she got closer to her climax. "Brittannyyy!" Santana arched up into Brittany as she came.

When her muscles finally relaxed, Santana laughed a bit. Brittany was resting lightly on top of her. "I hope that's good laughter otherwise this might be a bit awkward. The only thing worse than being in an awkward situation is being naked in an awkward situation."

"I just can't believe we waited this long." Santana said, smiling up at Brittany, who quickly leaned down and captured her lips again. "Now lay your ass back, cutie, cause it's your turn!"


End file.
